Kelly : The Demon Chronicles : Volume 1
by norain15
Summary: Kelly is a young girl with a demon that lives inside of her. These are the Chronicles of Kelly Parrish.
1. The Beginning Pt 1

Death. All that had been left was death and sadness. There was nothing left for the experiment of B.I.O. but terror. The girl called Faith was a monster. A demon. Something created by man to fullfil their prophecies. Long, black hair that reached to just passed her waist, hung infront of her face. She had pure black eyes and two scars on the right side of her face. Two enormous, dark purple wings were on her back. She wore a black cloak that covered all of her except for her face and part of her neck. It hung straight down to her feet. She had on a single black glove on her left hand. Faith was standing up staring at the building infront of her.  
"I'll kill you all," she said in a deep voice. It was filled with pain, and a thirst for blood. She walked forward, the cloak blowing behind her in the strong wind that had now started up. Underneath her cloak was a pair of black jeans and a blood red shirt. She wore black boots that came up just below her knees, the black jeans tucked inside of the boot. Faith continued walking, closing her eyes, "I'll kill them for you, Maygen.."  
A guard from the top of the building spotted the darkened figure walking towards the building and turned to run and yell down to the second fleet of guards below the first. But he was stopped. The man looked down at his chest as blood came flowing out of his mouth. A small blade was sticking through him. He had been stabbed with his own blade. He turned to see who it was, but no one was standing there. The man fell over the side of the small wall and down to the ground of the second fleet. The guard on duty below him stared at the dead man before him, his head busted open from the fall down. Fragments of skull and brain were around him. The guard watched his fellow colleague in shock and then turned and yelled out to the other guards, "GEORGE IS DEAD!! GUARD TWO FROM THE FIRST FLEET IS DEAD! THERE IS AN INTRUDER WHO IS BREECHING THE FIRST FLEET!!" he screamed. The man turned back around and looked up. Nothing was there. Nothing stirred. It worried him.  
"SAKUIGE! WATCH OUT!" the guard turned as he heard his name get called and felt his life flash before his eyes. The man's head flew off in a instant as Faith came down from the wall above, slicing the man's head off with her own blade that had been hidden on the inside of her coat.  
"Sakuige!!" someone screamed. Another man took out his gun and aimed it at Faith. He shot at her, but she quickly evaded, flying up into the sky and disappearing into the night. The man stopped shooting, watching for her. His hands shook, and his heart raced. His face turned white as a ghost as he felt a sudden breeze come from behind him, and then it suddenly stopped. He turned feverishly around and stared at the woman beforehim, "Why did you do this!?" he screamed at her.  
"Because you are all worthless," she took her blade and held it to his throat, "And you are now my medium.." the man looked at her in freight and anger, "Tell me, watchman, what's your name?"  
"...Ferne," he said under his breath.  
"Speak up, or you'll meet the same fate as your comrades."  
"Ferne!" he yelled at her.  
"Okay, Ferne.. What an odd name. My name is Faith," she said. She noticed the fear that came to his face.  
"You're..."  
"That's right.. The one that got away. You planning on dying tonight?" she asked with a laugh. Ferne shook his head, the brunette hair ontop of his head, shaking with it. He had blue eyes that stuck out. Faith noticed this and suddenly became angry, "Listen you, I want you to take me inside this god forsaken building and show me the way to Wiccer's office.. If you don't.."  
"I understand! I understand! Just please! Don't kill me! I have a daughter... My wife.."  
"Is dead? Who gives a shit.." Faith laughed and dropped her blade to the side, "Now.. I trust we have an agreement. If you try anything. I'll kill your daughter.." the man's eyes became teary, "Her name is Maddie, isn't it?" Ferne's eyes grew wide.  
"You filfth! How do you know her name!? And do not speak of her!!" he screamed.  
Faith just laughed, "Sounds like I struck a nerve.. Now.." she put her hand to his forehead and said, "Immobilizzi.." Ferne became unable to move his own body, "Okay pet.. Start walking towards the building." Ferne's eyes grew wide again and tears fell from his face as his body turned and started to walk towards the building on its own. He closed his eyes, knowing that after she got what she wanted of him, she would dispose of him. The brunette man had heard the horrifying stories of what she had done to her victims from B.I.O.  
Ferne made it to the building, Faith closely behind. He wondered what had happened to his comrades, had she already killed them all?.. His eyes glanced to his right and he saw the twisted and mangled bodies. He looked to his left and saw nothing. But he knew.. He knew they were all dead. She had killed them.  
"Oo. Nifty. A hand reader to open the door, looks like Wiccer finally got up-to-date technology on this dump.. Too bad it's going down in flames tonight.." Ferne looked at Faith in terror. _She means to destroy B.I.O?! Is she insane?! This place is enormous... It would take a demon to... She is a demon... And she's going to take me with it.. _he sighed, promising himself not to do anything, incase Faith did let him go. Ferne placed his hand on the hand reader and the black door became white and he stepped inside. Faith followed right behind him. It was white in the room they were in. But not bright. Just white.  
"I can't take you to the Chief Executive's office.. I don't have clearance," he stated, his eyes brimming with fear.  
"It's okay. You've been a good pet.." she smiled and patted him on the head. Something was wrong, was she really not going to kill him?.. "You can move now.." she clapped her hands together and he felt him move his own fingers. Ferne stepped back away from her as she walked forward, her cloak blowing behind her, along with her hair, as she walked. He looked at the alarm button hidden behind one of the wall pannels, "Don't even think about it.. Oh right. I forgot to tell. I do mean to destroy B.I.P.. and I guess I'm insane.. I'm not really a demon either.. Just special," she smiled as Ferne fell to the ground in the corner of the room. He started to cry. Faith looked down at the man and noticed that he had peed his pants. She laughed slightly and continued walking. _She can read minds... Fuck... _Ferne thought to himself as he cried.

"Are all the preparations complete?" a man with a deep voice said. He had blond hair. His left eye was blue and his right eye was red.  
"Yes Chief Executive," a woman said.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Maddie?.. Call me Wiccer," he joked. Maddie had long brown hair, about as long as Faith's. She had icy blue eyes and a petite figure.  
"Sorry..." she muffled.  
"Don't apologize, Maddie," he smiled at her. She gave a small smile back, "You know.. Maddie," he took a step closer to her. She felt her face turn red as his hand reached up and cupped her pale and freckled cheek.  
"I.. Sir.. I mean, Wiccer.." she studdered.  
"I really like you," he smiled as her face turned red. _She's so cute.. _Wiccer smiled as he leaned in. They both closed their eyes.  
"SIR!" a guard yelled, running into the room. Both of them jumped back, Wiccer smacking his head off of something hanging above.  
"What is it?" he groaned, rubbing his head. Maddie smiled slightly, holding back a laugh.  
"It's her.. She's back, sir! She's killed off the first and second fleet outside!" the guard sounded incredibly frightened. Maddie's face turned white.  
"What about Ferne?!?!" she yelled at the guard, "Where is he?!?!!? Is he alright?!?!?!"  
"Calm down Maddie.. please," he said to her in a soft voice. Her eyes swelled with tears.  
"He's nowhere to be found. We think she took him.. He could be-" the man was cut off.  
"Stop right there," Wiccer said, "I'll go.. She's looking for me.. And besides, she wouldn't have killed Ferne. Not if her life depended on it. Heh," he laughed slightly, "I'm shocked she didn't just leave him.. He doesn't remember anyway," Maddie looked at Wiccer in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?.." Maddie stared at him with cold eyes.  
Wiccer noticed, "Before Faith helped me out.. Her and Ferne were a happy couple.." Maddie's eyes grew wide.  
"She's.." Maddie mumbled.  
"No! She's not your mother.. If she was, I don't think doing this would be right," he laughed slightly. The guard stood there in shock as Wiccer kissed Maddie. Her eyes grew wide in embarassment and pushed him off. He laughed again.  
"SIR!" the guard yelled.  
"Right.. Now, I want you to stay here Maddie and wait fifteen minutes. If I haven't returned, leave. Run for your life, please," he walked away from her. Maddie slumped down onto her knees, holding her mouth, as if to savour the moment. Wiccer smiled and walked out of the room they were in.

Ferne finally stood up, _I smell like fucking piss.. Just great.., _he sighed as he walked forward and turned around the corner, his gun in his hand, _I have to get Maddie out of here.., _he walked around the corner and slowly made his way down the hall, trying to be as quite as possible.  
_"I told you to be a good pet..." _he heard the voice in his head. It was Faith's, _"I'll kill her if you don't behave.. Stay put," _there was a laugh inside of his head, and then she disappeared from his mind. Ferne fell to his knees and began to cry again.  
"GOD DAMNIT!" he screamed. It echoed through the hallways.  
Faith smiled, "He's coming to me.. What a fool. No point in going anywhere," her smile subsided when three came from her right and blocked her passage, and then four came from her left, blocking that way, "Well, gosh," she said.  
"You aren't going anywhere! So stop now!" one of the men yelled at her.  
"Try me," she grinned, licking her lips. One of the men screamed and ran at her with his gun, blinded by rage.  
"Don't do it!" it was too late, in one swift movement, Faith whipped out her blade and sliced him through the waist. Staring at the two men left in front of her, and the four men behind her staring at her in shock. They held out their guns, ready to shoot. They all hesitated though.  
"Don't shoot," a voice said from behind her. Her eyes grew wide and she turned around. Ferne was standing there, glaring at her.  
"I thought I told you to be a good pet," she smiled. She winced in pain as Ferne approached her and smacked her in the face.  
"STOP IT NOW!" he screamed at her. Faith's eyes grew wide as she grabbed the sore spot on her face and looked in to Ferne's eyes, "I remember.." he mumbled, staring at her.  
"What.. ?" she stated. Faith yelled out in pain as a taser hit both of her wings and she fell to her knees. Ferne turned his head away so he didn't have to watch. She curled into a ball and cried out in pain.  
"Restrain her while she's down!" Wiccer cried from behind Ferne. Ferne turned and looked at Wiccer.  
"I don't understand.. Why did I have to tell her I remember?.. What did I forget?" Wiccer just patted his shoulder.  
"Good job, I believe a promotion is in order for you."  
"Sir?" Ferne questionned, sweat trickling down the side of his face.  
"Your daughter is in the experimental room," he said, staring at Faith.  
"You.. left her in there.. with it?" he said, his face turning white.  
"She's fine, he's sedated," Ferne turned around and walked away as Wiccer finished talking. _Idiot.._ Ferne thought to himself. Faith watched Ferne with darkened eyes as her wings were restrained and her arms and legs as well. _Ferne.. I.. _she felt herself get stuck in the arm with something. She looked at her arm and saw a needle sticking in her arm. Her eyes wandered over to Wiccer and met with his. He was glaring at her, "You took out my main fleet. Then you took out the second fleet. And then you spare the best fighter we have.. Time to say goodnight for a while, Faith.." he smiled with such an evil smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been meaning to get around to writing this. So it's going to be my side project next to my Naruto + Sasuke fanfic. So anyway, just enjoy I guess. Lol. I really like it. And there WILL be excessive violence, nudity, sexual content, swearing. Blahblahblah. l... Lol.

♥ Fal-Chan.


	2. Birthday Parties VS Strange Feelings

Light. The interpertation of light can be taken in many different ways and tones. But to one, it could be the apocalypse. Or to someone else, it could mean the world to them. Under certain cirumstances, light could be the apocalyptic evolution of everything. The underdog of the future problems. But then again, how can one say this to be true? Only darkness can end future light. Thus creating the battle between Light and Darkness. 

**Chapter 1**

A small voice could be heard through the sleeping blond's ears. She groaned in her sleep and threw her pillow over top of her head, drowning out the noises in her room. The noises just got louder and louder. They were persistent. She growled and threw the pillow off of her and just laid there, motionless. A smiling face appeared infront of her. She closed her eyes and ignored it."Come on, Kelly.. You going to sleep all day?"  
"Obviously not if you keep on bugging me," Kelly whined, "Can you let me sleep longer, Jackie?"  
Jackie laughed and stood up straight, grabbing the blankets that covered Kelly and whipped them off of her, "Get up you lazy butt!" Kelly frowned and gave up. She sat up in defeat and hung her head, sighing. The blond teen rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked at her friend and smiled somewhat.  
"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Kelly grinned.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Jackie forced a smile. Kelly stared at her friends long and black hair that was tied back into a tight ponytail, her short bangs hanging infront of her face. Jackie had icy blue eyes that stuck out. She was about five foot three in height and was a small girl, not heavy set. Kelly, on the other hand, had blond hair with a single black streak on the right hand side of her hair. She had hazel eyes with, almost, a red tint around her pupils. Kelly was all of maybe, five foot four. She was slightly taller than Jackie and carried a bit more weight then Jackie as well, she was basically average for someone of their age.  
"So your birthday is coming up?" Jackie stated, trying to make conversation and rid the two of them of the awkward silence that had come between them.  
Kelly snapped back to reality, "Yeah.. The big nineteen," she smirked.  
"Going out to get drunk?" her bestfriend let out a laugh as she picked up the comforters that had been tossed to the ground.  
"Maybe, I don't know.. Andy wants me to go out with him tonight to a party at the club downtown. But I don't know if I should.. There's going to be a lot of people there I don't know. I don't want to do something I might regret," Kelly stared at Jackie with worried eyes.  
"Kelly. You're a single girl with nothing to do on her birthday. I can't be with you on the Saturday because I'm working. And I can't get it off, you know that. Otherwise, I would go with you. Just go and have fun, that's what you're supposed to do on your birthday. Not stay indoors and wonder what the hell you are going to do for the rest of your life," Jackie frowned and glared at Kelly.  
"Alright.. Alright," Kelly sighed and thought to herself, _'I don't know.. This all seems really risky to me.. What if I get drunk and leave myself vulnerable?!' _Kelly shook her head and erased the negative thoughts from her mind. Just, going out and getting drunk didn't really seem like a real blast to her. She shrugged it off and stood up, "I suppose I'll get dressed and have my shower, you going to be gone when I come out?" she questioned Jackie.  
"Yeah. I'm already running behind as it is. I'm supposed to meet Tim at the front entrance," Kelly noticed Jackie let out a slight blush when she said this.  
"Tim again, eh?" Kelly teased.  
"Oh quit it!" Jackie picked up the pillow Kelly had thrown on the ground previously and threw it at Kelly's face. Kelly caught it and laughed, "Kelly.. We both know Tim only hangs around me to get close to you," there was a hint of sadness in Jackie's voice. Kelly noticed and sighed. She didn't know what to say. There wasn't much she really could say. They both knew it was true. Timothy White. He was like the guy next door to them. A tall brunette with a fragile build. But good looking at the same time. Tim had been in love with Kelly since the first day they had met. But Kelly didn't feel the same way... ever.  
"That's not true, stop spewing lies, Jackie," Kelly smiled and walked passed Jackie and into their small bathroom. She turned around and faced her friend, "Besides. I think you two make a cute couple," Kelly teased once again. Jackie blushed terribly and went back to fixing their bed. Kelly, on the other hand, had her head slumped against the door, thinking. Sure, she felt bad for Jackie, but there was nothing she could do about how Tim felt about her. He had confronted her once about it, but that was about it. Kelly had turned him down immediately because she didn't have any feelings for him, except for just wanting to be friends with him, "I don't know what to do.." Kelly said silently to herself.  
Kelly just ignored the thoughts she was having now and reached into the shower and turned the water on, stripping down and getting into the shower, which was already steaming by this point. The water felt nice and was refreshing. Jackie noticed the steam coming out through the bottom of the door and shook her head in disapproval. She finished getting ready and slipped on her shoes and headed out the front door of their apartment.  
Jackie made her way to the elevator and hit the button that had an arrow pointing down. It lit up and she let out a small sigh, "Kelly.." she said out loud, "That girl just doesn't know how to have some fun everyone now and then.." The elevator doors opened and Jackie stepped inside, watching the elevator doors close as she finished pressing the button that told the elevator to go to 'Ground' level. Jackie felt the sudden jolt the elevator made as it slowly made it's way down to ground level. She watched the digital numbers on the elevator move as it went down the floors. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. G. Ground. The doors opened and Jackie stepped out, seeing a tall figure sitting on the couch in the main lobby entrance. She smiled and walked over to the figure.  
"I didn't keep you waiting long, Tim, did I?" Jackie said hesitantly.  
"No, not really. I've only been here for a couple minutes," Tim gave her a soft smile as he stood up, "Is Kelly coming?" he asked curiously.  
Jackie just smiled, "No. Not today. She's going over to Andy's again." Jackie noticed Tim's facial expression as he nodded. She almost sighed, but stopped herself, "Shall we get going then?" she wrapped her arm around his and began walking. Tim made Jackie look like a shrimp when they walked side-by-side. She chose to ignore this, even though it did make her feel somewhat awkward around him.

Kelly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself and then opening up the bathroom door immediately. She took in a deep breath and let out a deep sigh of relief, "Thank god! It was so hot in there!" she told herself. She reached her hand back in the bathroom and flicked on the bathroom fan, watching the steam begin to disappear as the fan did its work. The apartment was nice and cool for Kelly. Especially after having such a hot shower. She looked around the apartment for some clean clothes. She managed to pull out a white tank top and a pair of black jeans. Eventually, she found a pair of white socks as well. She took off her towel and put on her clothes. When she finished with her clothes, she picked up the towel and flipped her hair forward, taking the towel and furiously drying her hair with it. She laughed as she pulled the towel away and looked in the mirror, "What a mess," she said to herself. Her hair was flipping every which way and was clearly tangled. Kelly grabbed the brush that was laying on the floor and used it to brush her hair out. She didn't need to worry about her hair being frizzy, it would just flatten out like always and add a little curl to the bottom of her hair.  
"I guess I should head over to Andy's then?" Kelly asked herself quietly. She grabbed her black gloves off of her dresser and slipped them on. She then made her way over to the front door and slipped on her black runners, grabbing her knapsack and throwing it onto her back. As she went to open the door she stopped moving. Something prevented her from walking out the door. She turned around and looked behind her, checking to see if someone was there. The room had become incredibly cold and clammy. She didn't know what to make of it. Kelly shook her head and the feeling went away. Instead, she got a sudden chest cramp and fell to her knees, "Unh!" she grumbled and held her right hand to her chest in a fist. Kelly opened up her eyes as the pain went away. She just sat there for a moment, "What.. was that all of a sudden? It felt like.." she stopped herself and just stood up, forgetting what had just happened, "I'm going crazy," she said to herself.

Kelly just opened up the front door and walked out, shutting the door behind her, leaving whatever was in her apartment, behind.

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay. The official CHAPTER ONE is complete. It took me a while to write because I have been furiously trying to finish my Naruto + Sasuke FanFiction. This story is a bit in depth and is truly emotional. You'll notice that if you become faithful to it and continue reading the coming chapters. The chapters are worded in a fashionable, yet confusing, style. You'll see what I mean in the coming chapters. And every chapter starts off with its own little blurb ((Like a Prologue, except different. The official Prologue for this story was the "chapter" done before this one.))  
**


	3. The Party VS The Temptation

Temptation. The overwhelming feeling brought upon ones' own sanity. Testing it. Craving the unknown. Rolling the taste of temptation off the tip of your tongue like a slight pleasurable sensation. Can one defeat ones' own temptation into wanting to discover the unknown? Or will they be drawn into the insane feeling of being brought into an unexplainable question between ones' own sanity and ones' own tempts.

****

Chapter 3: The Party VS. The Temptation

A taller, good-looking man opened up the door to his apartment with a smile. Loud music could be heard from inside. The bass of the music giving off a slight THUD! every now and again. Kelly smiled back and showed herself in. She kept all her stuff on, but didn't know why. She would later.  
"Thanks again, Andy," Kelly spoke softly, but loud enough so that she could be heard overtop of the music.  
"No need to thank me," the taller man, known as Andy, said. Kelly watched the expression on his face. She was searching for something. Perhaps a flaw. Some kind of delusion in his eyes that explained the surreal. As she lost her train of thought, she began to question her own sanity at this point. Andy took her by the hand and led her through some people, making his way across the room to the empty couches.  
Well, nearly empty. One seat was taken. A man was in this seat. He wore all white. Kelly seemed to be mesmerized by the everlasting white. He had blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. Odd for a man, but none the less, it seemed to suit him well. As the two approached him and got closer, his eyes seemed to meet with hers and they locked on each other. Kelly saw this as a sign of danger. It was the sound of Andy's voice that killed their 'moment'.  
"Ryan!" Andy grinned stupidly. The man named Ryan smiled, but Kelly could see right through him. The smile was fake and he was hurting inside. Badly.  
"Hey.." Ryan's voice was dignified. It was electrifying. Kelly found her chest starting to hurt again. Ryan seemed to look at her again. Andy was talking, but neither seemed to care. Ryan was focused on Kelly. He noticed her pain. Kelly felt herself invading Ryan's thoughts. And what she found shocked her. Ryan's eyes shut tightly and Kelly was flushed away from inside his mind. A small grin appeared on both of their faces.  
_'Telepathic?' _Ryan asked thoughtfully.  
_'Yeah.. Fortunately.. I can see you are as well?'_ Kelly blinked and made a small laugh at her stupid question.  
_'Pretty much. Not as good as you.. Who are you?'_ Andy hadn't noticed that Ryan and Kelly weren't listening at all. He hadn't even noticed the immediate connection the two had made in his presence.  
_'Just a wanderer. Looking for clues.'  
'And?'  
'You're the starting point. Ryan Haturi,'_ Ryan grinned. He looked at Andy and randomly nodded, letting the clueless male know that there was life somewhere in their non-existent conversation. Something was said between the two as Ryan leaned over to Andy, but Kelly couldn't make it out between the noises from the people and the ridiculously loud music. Ryan turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. Andy looked at Kelly. Shrugged. The took off himself. Kelly let out a much needed sigh of relief and sat down on the couch.  
A sudden urge to follow the one named Ryan began to overwhelm her. So she stood up, and walked in the direction he had. The people were glued together. Some so close it seemed as though things were more than they seemed to the naked eye.  
Ryan hadn't gotten to far through the mess of people. He was sitting in Andy's room. Kelly entered and shut the door behind her. Both of their eyes met once more. A faint blush seem to rise onto Kelly's cheeks. Ryan just laughed.  
"Did you want something?" Ryan stood up and began to walk over to her. Kelly's chest was pounding again. There was something about him. What was it? It was.. Satisfying. Kelly wanted to take him right then and there, "Hmm? Was there?"  
Kelly snapped back to reality, "Not really.."  
"Then why did you shut the door?" Kelly found herself trapped. She had gotten herself into quite a mess now and didn't know what to do about it. She bit her bottom lip, holding back the temptation that was now dwelling deep inside her.  
"I.." Kelly couldn't think of anything to say in response. With each step Ryan took as he got closer to her, Kelly could feel the fire burning inside her. She needed some kind of release now. This man. Who the hell was he?  
"You? You what?" Ryan was now standing directly infront of Kelly. She had backed herself up into the door so that she was pressed right against it. Now she couldn't think of anything to say. Her eyes began to study his face and Ryan took one step closer. Kelly could see this ending in disaster. But every thought she had now was replaced her lust and temptation. She shouldn't do what she wanted. No. Not yet. She wasn't ready.  
Ryan raised his left hand. Kelly watched as it met with her face and cupped her right cheek. The blush she had, had when she first entered the room had now returned. This wasn't good. Not for her. Not now. She wasn't ready.  
Ryan began to lean in towards her. No. Not now. Not.. But it was too late. The two kissed each other immediately. Kelly felt the world disappear beneath her feet and she melted into a whole new place filled with wants and desire. She was on fire.  
_'This isn't right,'_ Kelly said inside their heads.  
_'Then why are we doing this?'_ Ryan replied. They were still mixed up in their heated kiss. Ryan had now pressed himself right up against Kelly. She was pinned between him and the door. She moved her hand towards the doorknob but Ryan caught her head, _'Don't..'  
__'I shouldn't be doing this.. I.. I can't.. Why?..'_ Kelly's thoughts that had gotten mixed inside Ryan's head were confusing him. He broke their kiss and stared at her. Her eyes were shut. She was still thinking, _'I.. I don't understand this.. I don't even know you..'  
__'I'm the starting point in your wandering. The first clue. To your past. Isn't that what you seek?'_ Kelly's eyes opened. Ryan had lied. Ryan told her he wasn't as good as her when it came to reading minds. But he could see right into her heart and knew what she seeked.  
_'You lied.'  
_'_Indeed I did.'  
'Why?'  
'Is that important?' _Ryan and Kelly's fingers intertwined with each other and leaned in and kissed her again, _'I don't know what this is. This had never happened to me before. But it is now. I'm just following what I think is right. And there's something about you.'  
'How many times have you used that one?' _Kelly knew this was wrong. But she couldn't stop herself. Everything she had gone by was now being erased. She had gone against everything.  
_'Never. Not once. Only with you. And you can see right through me. So you would know, wouldn't you?' _Ryan used his free hand and held onto her waist. Kelly broke the kiss this time, pushing him backwards.  
"No. I can't do this," Kelly opened the door before he caught her and ran out. Andy was sitting on the couch now with a weird look on his face. He saw Kelly come from somewhere in the mass of people and blinked. Ryan was close behind her. Something had clearly happened. But he didn't know what. Andy got up as well and followed them.  
Kelly ran out the front door. It was her only getaway. Ryan was still following when she looked back. She just kept running though, never faulting, never stopping. Andy was behind Ryan as he ran out the front door as well.  
"Ryan!!" Andy cried out.  
"Not right now!!" Ryan yelled back. The strawberry blond man saw Kelly step into the elevator down the hallway. He cursed out loud and dashed into the stairwell. Andy watched him go and gave up. He would find out what happened later. Definitely later. He had to know. Andy hadn't seen Kelly run out like that in about a few months. Not since the incident with Matt.  
Ryan was nearly jumping all the way down the stairwell. Kelly was watching the digital numbers tick down to ground level. She was now tapping her foot, becoming incredibly impatient with the slow style of the elevator. Kelly now cursed out loud as well.  
Finally! 3. 2. 1. Ground level. Kelly was about to dash out and stared infront of her. Someone was standing there. Already. Waiting for her it almost seemed like. She felt herself want to collapse from her chest pains which kept increasing. And she did. Her body fell to the ground. But the person infront of the elevator caught her just in time.


	4. Truths VS Confusions

Virtue. A way of committing to ones ability to reside in a good environment. Or a way to lose one's true virtue. If the darkness is the way to the light. Then, maybe, light is the way to the darkness. This is bound to be the fathe of the chosen one. Or maybe death or light be the forbidden fate of the chosen one. One thing is for certain, the emitting confusion of one's soul leading into darkness will surely be the fall of the eternal being of darkness and light.

**Chapter 4 - Truths VS. Confusions**

The sound of music could be heard in the background. A soft scent of, what could be, pictured as freshly picked flowers. Kelly's eyes twitched and she grunted. She opened her eyes and squinted them shut quickly. It was bright. She turned her head away and rubbed her eyes. She rolled her body over as well. As she did so, she fell over. She let out a small yelp and quickly stood up. Where the hell was she?  
Kelly took note of the things around her. The roses by the table. The bed she had been laying. The big window with red curtains. The room was painted black, but it was a beautiful room. Kelly was confused, "What the..."  
"Oh! You're awake!" someone said from behind her. Kelly jumped and turned around quickly, holding up her fists. It was... Ryan?  
"What the hell?! Where am I?!" she dropped her arms and frowned. Ryan smiled a goofy smile and just walked over, setting a glass of water on the bedside table.  
"You passed out in the elevator. I caught you before you hit the floor. What happened? What made you so jumpy and giddy?.. mean, I apologize for what happened. But, I want to know what happened to you," there was a sincere concern in his voice. Kelly didn't know what to make of it, or if she should trust him, "I really am sorry though." Ryan took his seat in a nearby chair. Kelly watched him. Unsure of what to do still, she sat down on the edge of the bed. Ryan stared at her. Kelly noticed and looked down at the floor.  
"I don't know what happened myself. Things have been so weird for me," Kelly tried to stop her from talking, but she couldn't. All this time... All this time she had tried to hold everything in so she didn't worry anyone, but now she to let it all out. She couldn't keep it bottled inside her anymore, "I've been havign weird feelings and weird emotions. I can't describe them. And I've been having these nightmares about this woman. This.. This demon... I don't know who she is. But I have a name. Her name is Faith. She.. I don't know. But I don't understand why I've been having these dreams!! I want them to stop!!" Kelly grabbed a fist full of blankets into her hands and closed her eyes tightly. She fought back the tears and her body began to tremble. "I'm so afraid! What if this is my future!? What if what I'm dreaming will happen?!"  
Ryan stared at her. He didn't know what to say to her. All he could do was listen. It was all he could possibly do.  
"I... I just want it all to end. To just disappear. But I don't understand anything! And I hate it! I go around, DAY AFTER DAY!! And I sit around and wonder if I'm going to die. If I'm going to turn into some moster that I don't even know, and end up killing all the people I care about!!" Kelly finally started to cry.  
"You're only human," Ryan said faintly. He gazed over at her with this petrifying look on his face. Kelly opened her eyes and looked over at him, getting caught in his terrifying gaze.  
"W-What?"  
"You're onl human. What more can you do? Sometims the unexplainable will happen. There's nothing you can do. You are only human. So you are going to weird emotions from these dreams and nightmares. I mean, I can admit what you are saying is freaking me out a bit, but I can definitely say I don't know what you are ging through. It sounds frightening, and you don't even know me that well. And what happened before... I'm sure that didn't help, did it?" Ryan just stared at her with his cold eyes.  
"Ryan..." Kelly said quietly.  
"But I can see when I look at you that you are strong. So don't up so easily. I know you will be able to survive and go on. I know that you won't die. So, look, just put it this way. The longer you dwell on these dreams. The longer you are going to suffer and wonder these frightening things. I don't want to see you suffer. No one deserves that. No one," Ryan sounded so serious. Kelly didn't know what to make of it, "And, just please, don't worry about the future. Look at what you have now, right infront of you. The world. Friends. Everything. Accept it for what it is," and with that, Ryan stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kelly wiped her eyes and looked at the floor, sniffling somewhat.  
"Maybe's her right," Kelly sighed.

Ryan leaned against his fridge and grabbed at his chest, taking in a fist full of his shirt. He winced in pain and shut his eyes tightly, "N-No!" he said as quiet as he could. The dirty blond-haired boy slumped down to his knees, "It's... She's not ready to know.." Ryan felt his vision blurring and he opened his eyes to confirm it. He was right. The world had become a big blur. _'Awwww.. But I tink it is. I think I should rip her to shreds, right here, right now!! Haha!' _Ryan felt his stomach become queasy, "No!" he struggled to stand up, using the counter closest to the fridge as a leaning post. _'Why?.. Do you love her? You don't even know her! How could you possibly already feel these emotions for that.. that THING!?'_  
Ryan frowned, "I don't know. But I know her enough to call her my friend. She hasn't run away from me. She could have!! But she didn't." Ryan began to worry. If Kelly heard him... "Just... not right now. Let me have more time."

Kelly stared at the door. She had begun to wonder why Ryan had just walked right on her. Maybe he was laughing at her? Kelly sighed, "I'm such a fool.." She stood up and saw her jacket on the chair across the room. The chair Ryan had been sitting in. She sighed again, "What is it about this guy? Why does he care so much?" She began to ponder reasons to herself. _'Maybe he wants in my pants?'_ As soon as she thought this, she dropped the subject from her mind and walked over to the chair, grabbing her jacket.  
Kelly threw it on quickly and walked over to the door, she was ready to open the door when she heard voices.  
"No! I need more time.. Just... More time.." she knew it belonged to Ryan's, but who was he talking to? Was he on the phone? Kelly took a peek around the room and so no phone. She pressed her ear against the door and began to eavesdrop. "I told you... Just a little time... It's all I need. I don't want her to know right now! If she finds out... No! She can't find out!" Kelly's eyes widened. Was he talking about her?  
Ryan was beginning to sweat. He was losing control over himself, "Listen to me. I promise you can come out eventually. But for the time being, you need to stay concealed." Ryan hobbled over to a little mirror on his fridge and peeked into it. His eyes had turned red, _'Why? I'm almost out. You don't need to have me fucking concealed!! If I take her out now, no one will know the difference!'  
_Ryan frowned again, "Yes they will! I'm the last person to have been seen with her! Andy saw me taking her to my car and leaving with her! You idiot!" Kelly cupped a hand over her mouth, stopping herself from yelping. He was talking about her, she knew it now. The second he mentioned Andy, she knew.  
Ryan's eyes immediately shot over to her door, "Is she?" Kelly backed away from the door when she heard footsteps approaching the door. "Are you sure?" Kelly tip-toed to the chair and took off her jacket, laying it on the chair how she remembered it being. She crawled back on the bed and laid down on it, facing the wall.  
Ryan opened up the door, "Kelly?" Kelly wasn't sure if she should respond or not. She just pretended she was sleeping. "She's sleeping, Raven," Ryan said to himself. Kelly immediately took note of the name. Raven. _'No she's not. Check her. Walk over to the bed and look at her face. I'll know.' _"No..." Ryan turned around and shut the door behind him quietly.  
Kelly flew off the bed quietly as she could and grabbed her jacket. She looked at the big window with the red curtains. She flew open the curtains and saw it was a sliding door. She peered around it and then tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Kelly frowned, _'Shit!'_ She then noticed the small switch-lock and laughed at herself somewhat. She was in so much of a rush she didn't catch the switch-lock. Kelly immediately hit the lock and opened both the sliding glass door and the screen door. She ran out and just continued running.  
Ryan heard a noise come from Kelly's room as he entered the kitchen again and returned to her room, opening the door. His eyes grew wide as he saw the open door, _'She ran off. Isn't that what you said she didn't do?'_ Ryan frowned, "SHUT UP!"  
Kelly was heaving in deep breaths, "Shit... Shit... Shit..." She looked around and saw she was only, maybe, about four blocks from Andy's. "And... He... Drove... From... There?! Lazy... Shit..." Kelly began to run again, heading straight for Andy's. But what was she to do about bailing on Ryan? Would Andy believe her? Should she even tell Andy? Kelly sighed as she ran, _'And what about Jackie? She'll probably think I've completely lost it. Then again, Andy is Ryan's ''bestfriend''. Maybe he'll know why the psycho is talking to himself. And why was he talking to himself about me?!'  
_Kelly turned a corner, "Three... Blocks... Kelly..." Running was starting to kill her, but she didn't want to stop. As she ran, she took off her jacket. It was warm outside, and it wasn't helping her one bit. _'This is starting to feel like one of my psycho dreams!'_ Kelly turned another corner. She had two small blocks left to cover and she'd be there.  
Kelly was dying to know why Ryan was talking to himself, _'Maybe he has some kind of schizophrenic affiliation. Or maybe he's just flat out psycho. Maybe he's got no friends so he has imaginary friends?!'_ Kelly began laughing at the thought of the last one. As she turned on to Andy's block, she let out a deep sigh of relief and ran up to his apartment building. As she approached the doors to the building, she began to worry. Maybe she had imagined all this. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe... Just maybe, she, herself, was completely losing it.  
"Shit," Kelly said to herself. She frowned but stepped inside anyway. She walked up to the panel with the list of all the people in the building and their numbers. She punched the star button on the intercom and pressed in Andy's digits to his apartment. It began ringing. Kelly could feel the immediate nervousness dwelling inside her.  
Butterflies started appearing in her stomach when she heard the hung over voice of Andy's saying, "H... Hello?"  
"Andy! It's Kelly. Can you let me in?" Kelly didn't mean to sound so demanding, but she couldn't help it.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Just let me in!" she heard the buzzer and grabbed the door, opening it up and stepping inside the building. She somewhat jogged to the elevator. She hit the up button and waiting patiently. The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. The doors shut after a moment of waiting and she hit the fifth floor button. The elevator began moving and she began tapping her foot, watching the digital numbers going up as the elevator went up.  
Three... Four... "Five!" Kelly said ecstaticly. She jogged again to Andy's apartment. She knocked on the door and Andy opened it up within a few seconds of her knock, "Andy!" She nearly tackled him to the floor with a hug. Andy caught himself and her, barely holding them up.  
"What's going on, Kelly?" Andy stared at his friend before him and watched as she shut the door, locking it as well.  
"Ryan took me to his place."  
"Oh, really? Usually he's quite shy with ot-"  
Kelly cut him off, "I heard him talking to someone. But when I realised it, he was talking to himself. I passed out in the elevator and Ryan caught me and took me to his place cause he was worried. But I freaked out a while after talking with him when I woke up and ran off through the back door to his apartment."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"VOICES ANDY! HE WAS TALKING TO HIMSELF! Do you anything about this guy?!" Kelly stared at Andy with worried eyes. Andy turned around and walked over to his small kitchen, opening up the fridge and taking out the milk. "Andy?" Kelly asked again.  
"Don't bother with him, Kelly. If you want my advice, stay clear. I'm not going into details out of respect. But he's not someone you should be around. I know too much as it is. And I don't want you knowing anything," Andy pulled out a small glass and poured himself a glass of milk. He put the milk back in the fridge and shut the fridge door.  
"What do you mean?... Andy?" Kelly began to walk towards him.  
"I mean... He's not normal.. I mean, he is! But he's different..." Andy looked at Kelly. She could see the worry all over his face, "Please. Stay away from him."  
"Andy..." Kelly sighed. Knowing she was right about Ryan was no comfort.  
"Kelly," Andy walked over to Kelly and put his hands on her shoulders, "Promise me something."  
"Anything, Andy."  
"Promise me you won't dig up his past. Promise me you won't force answers from him or yourself!"  
"What do you mean from myse-"  
"PROMISE ME!" Andy yelled at her, tightening his grip on her shoulders.  
"All right! I promise!" Kelly yelled back.  
"Good," Andy let go and returned to his kitchen, grabbing his glass of milk, "Do me a favor."  
"What?"  
"Leave."  
"What?!"  
"Leave. You shouldn't be here if you ran off from him. He'll know you're here. Infact, he'll probably check to see if you came here."  
"Andy, you're freaking me out," Kelly began.  
"You wanted some answers. I gave you partial ones. Please, Kelly..." Andy walked passed her and to his door, unlocking it and opening it, "Go home." Kelly frowned and walked out the door. Andy shut the door behind her and she heard the door lock behind her.  
"Shit..." Kelly said to herself.


	5. Curiosity VS Frustrations

Curiosity. The desire to learn or know about anything; inquisitiveness. The biggest human weakness is curiosity. Perhaps, it could be the thing that ruins everything that makes us who we really are, if we really let it. Curiosity. A way to desire something that you do not know. A way to feel such insanity that could make you mad, change your very existence and what makes you who you really are. Maybe, just maybe, it will be our ultimate demise.

**Chapter 5 - Curiosity VS. Frustration**

Kelly woke up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms out and sat up slowly. She yawned somewhat and blinked a couple times, taking her time to wake up. The sun was bright again today. There were some clouds out, holding back some of the sun's strong rays. Kelly smiled and stood up, flipping her hair back somewhat. As she stood up, she noticed something on her left hand. A mark? She held her hand close to her face, then shrugged it off.  
"Must have scratched myself in my sleep," Kelly laughed at herself somewhat for being clutzy. She walked over across the room to the small bathroom and shut the door. As she stared at herself in the mirror she sighed. Her mood at officially changed, "Andy..." Kelly frowned and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste.  
After brushing her teeth, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to her and Jackie's closet. There was a green and white flowered sundress in it. Kelly smiled somewhat and pulled it out, taking it off the hanger and putting the hanger back in the closet and shutting the door. Kelly stripped out of her pyjama's and slipped on the sundress, tying the neck piece behind her neck tightly, but in a bow. She walked over to the tall mirror and grabbed her brush, brushing her back and grabbing a ponytail and putting her back into a somewhat messy bun. She turned around and went back towards the closet, grabbing a pair of black flip-flops with white skulls on the bottoms. The belonged to Jackie, but Kelly always wore them. Kelly smiled somewhat and put them on.  
Kelly made her way over to the otherside of the room and grabbed her bag, shoving a few extra things into it. She took one last look at the disastrous apartment and smiled at it, opening the door and shutting it behind her as she exited the apartment. She locked the door and turned around to leave and jumped. Tim was standing there looking at her curiously.  
"Jesus, Tim! You scared the crap out of me!" Kelly let out a small chuckle.  
"What happened to you last night? Jackie called me and asked if I had heard from you. She freaked me out, Kelly," Tim looked at her worriedly.  
Kelly sighed, "I went out drinking, that's all. I had a rough night couple nights. Sorry if I worried you. I left a note for Jackie saying what I was doing today and that I actually have my cellphone."  
"Okay... So where you off to?" Kelly wanted to frown, but she held it back.  
"Just going out for a bit, nowhere in particular," Kelly lied.  
"So you aren't hanging out with Andy again?" Tim suddenly sounded relieved.  
Kelly looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"  
Tim immediately took his defense, "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I.. I just... Sorry.. I'll go," he turned to walk away but Kelly grabbed his arm quickly.  
"Don't take off just like that. You didn't do anything wrong, Tim," Kelly smiled at him. Tim felt himself drown inside. He loved her smile. He loved her eyes. He loved everything about her. His only problem was that she didn't feel any of the same feelings as he did. She only loved him as a friend.  
"Do you mind, then, if I walk with you?" Tim asked quietly.  
"Not at all, Tim." Truth be told, Kelly didn't want to walk with Tim. But she didn't want to just leave him there. Tim was special and complicated. He was kind of like a big brother to her some days. He was there for her on her bad days and sad days. He always knew when something was wrong with her too. Sometimes it freaked her out how good he was at guessing how she was. But she never saw him as more than a friend. Kelly never could.  
As they walked to the elevator and took it downstairs, Kelly was thinking about Andy and about Ryan. What was she to do about what had happened? Would Ryan come looking for her at her apartment? Kelly sighed silently. She shouldn't be worrying about that. Tim would be able to sense her stress levels rising if she wasn't careful, then what would she do?  
"You look really nice today, Kelly," Tim said, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as he looked off to the side.  
Kelly smiled again, "Thanks Tim."

Andy stared at Ryan. Ryan was pacing back and forth infront of Andy, "Ryan. She doesn't know anything. You have nothing to worry about. All she thinks is that you talk to yourself." Ryan took a quickl glance at Andy. Andy immediately rose his hands in defense, "Hey now. Don't look at me like that. You crossed the line. You shouldn't have taken her to your apartment alone. What the fuck were you thinking?"  
Ryan stopped pacing at frowned, "I wasn't thinking at all! I was confused! You know what happened in your room?"  
"Do I want to know?" Andy joked.  
Ryan didn't laugh, "I _kissed_ her."  
"Tell me you didn't!!" Andy stood up suddenly, "That girl has enough shit going on in her life than to have another fuck up in her life! And yes, Ryan! I'm calling you a fuck up!" Ryan punched Andy in the face and he fell back into his chair, grabbing the side of his face. "If hitting me will make you feel better, go ahead. You know it doesn't affect me as much as it does you."  
"Shut up, Andy. You don't understand. If she finds out the truth.. About me.. What I di-"  
"But you DIDN'T DO IT! It was that thing inside of you!"  
"THAT YOU CREATED!"  
"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!"  
"I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!" Ryan screamed. Andy stopped talking for a moment and sighed.  
"Two nights ago, Kelly came here after she took off from your place. Sorry, two _days_ ago. She was freaking out, worrying about you talking to yourself," Andy took in a deep breath, "She was asking me about you and if I knew stuff. I just told her she didn't want to get mixed up in your shit and told her to steer clear of you."  
"Did you really?" Ryan sighed, "That's great. Thank you, you asshole!"  
"I did it for her own sake and her own sanity. Including my sanity! I even kicked her out of my apartment that day too! She thinks I'm losing it to, because of you!" Andy stood up and walked in close to Ryan. "If you tell her the truth, or let her find out. That's fine by me. But sooner or later she's going to know everything. And if she snaps and loses it, I _won't_ hesitate to kill you, Ryan. You know I don't fear you, or that thing inside of you."  
"Of course I know," Ryan sat down and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't want her to find out. She'll want to kill me. It's the last thing I want."  
"You won't have a choice but to kill her eventually." Ryan sighed again, he knew this was true. But he didn't want to tell her. Not yet, she wasn't ready.

Kelly and Tim made their way through a small park close to their apartments. Tim had noticed the way Kelly walked and how she wasn't talking as much as she usually did. He was ready to ask what was on her mind, but then she spoke up.  
"Tim... Have you ever wondered if you were living someone else's life? That you were living on borrowed time?" Tim's eyes grew wide at her question. It was so serious.  
"What kind of question is that, Kelly?" Tim had no idea what to say.  
"Just random. You don't have to answer," Kelly stopped walking and sat down on a shaded part in the grass, her dress blending in with their surroundings. Tim stared at her as the sun's rays came through the trees and landed on Kelly, lighting up different spots on her, making her shine beautifully. Tim suddenly smiled. She looked so beautiful then. Kelly was amazing in his eyes. How could she still smile after the hell she had been through?  
"Kelly..." Tim said softly.  
Kelly's head immediately flew up, "What is it?" She asked.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry. Your name just kind of popped out of my mouth. Sorry about that," Tim began to blush terribly. Kelly began to laugh. Tim's eyes grew wide in embarassment, but when she didn't stop laughing, he joined in. Kelly couldn't help herself, she just thought it was downright hilarious. She **had** to laugh. It was too tempting!  
After they both stopped laughing, Kelly looked at Tim carefully, "Have you ever wondered why your heart suddenly jumps the gun and you fall for someone you know nothing about? And they betray you somehow... Yet you still care about them, and you don't even know them?"  
Tim thought about his answer before responding immediately. He studied Kelly's face for a moment before speaking, "Kelly. Things happen for a reason. You'll soon find your reason. Just give it time," Kelly blinked. Tim's answer wasn't quite what she had hoped. Usually he had more advice for her, but it seemed that today he was being different. Kelly caught something in the corner of her eye and immediately looked to her left. She saw a figure dart behind a tree and she stood up. Tim looked up at her and blinked curiously, "What are you doing, Kelly?"  
"I'll be right back, stay here." Kelly began walking fast towards the person she had seen. Why had he followed her here? She saw the person go to peek around the tree and see her coming. Before he could run off, she grabbed the man's arm. "Why the hell are you following me, Ryan?!" she cried out.  
Ryan tried to pull his arm free, but he couldn't, "I'm not following you! I saw you here and hid behind this tree!"  
"Don't come near me! Eve-" Kelly stopped yelling and her eyes went wide. She has read Ryan's mind unintentionally. Andy was coming from behind Ryan and he stopped running when he saw Kelly standing with him. Tim was beginning to stand up to walk over to her and the man he didn't know.  
"Kelly?" Ryan asked hesitantly.  
"You... Stay away from me... I... I trusted you... And you... You..." Kelly felt tears welling up in her eyes. Andy quickly ran over and stepped inbetween the two, "And you!" Kelly growled, "You knew! The whole time! Didn't you?!" she began to yell again.  
"Kelly, please. Sh," Andy tried to make her be quiet.  
"Why?! He killed him! He did! This prick is the one who did it! Ryan killed my father!" Kelly cried out.Tim's eyes grew wide, he was just walking over to Kelly when he heard what she yelled. Andy's eyes narrowed and he looked at Ryan angrily. Kelly turned and took off.  
"KELLY!" Tim yelled out and ran after her. Andy turned to face Ryan and punched him in the face. Ryan fell to the ground. Andy turned and ran to try and catch up with Kelly and Tim.

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is done! This chapter was probably really confusing, considering it suddenly just jumps to calmness and then heats up again. It'll make more sense in the next few chapters. But yeah! CIAO!**


	6. Pain VS Misery

Misery. Of great mental or emotion distress; Extreme unhappiness.

_"Truth is more of a stranger  
than fiction" - Annonymous_

**Chapter 6 - Pain VS. Misery**

Kelly walked out on to the balcony and stared into the night. She sat down and closed her eyes, beginning to cry. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to erase the memories of what happened that day. Her thoughts invaded every inch of her body, making her quiver with fear.  
The balcony door slid open and Andy stepped out, shutting the door behind him, "Hey." He walked around Kelly and sat down next to her.  
"Hey," Kelly sniffled.  
Andy sighed, "I'm sorry, Kelly. I really am."  
"Stop, don't apologize. I shouldn't laid so much on you," Kelly smiled at him somewhat.  
"Kelly... I should have told you all about him the second I saw you two go into my room together. I should have stopped him from following you the second I saw him chasing after you. This is all my fault, Kelly," Andy looked away from her, embarassed at himself. Ryan had wanted to meet Kelly, and Andy never even tried to prevent it. He knew the dangers, and now he felt ashamed to even call himself Kelly's friend.  
"Andy... What do you know?" Kelly got on her knees and crawled infront of him, staring at his face.  
"Everything," Andy replied. Kelly's eyes grew wide.  
"Tell me then, tell me it all. I want to know everything. I want to know it all. I want to know everything I don't remember of myself. I know I'm different than everybody else, and I want to know why!" Kelly sounded eager to learn about the side of herself she had not yet discovered on her own. Andy sensed her enthusiasm and couldn't help but smile at her. But he wasn't ready to tell her. He couldn't tell her. It would make her feel awful.  
"Kelly, I don't know if I should be the one telling you," Andy said hesitantly.  
"He's right," they both looked up and saw Tim standing there. Neither of them had heard the sliding door open.  
"Tim... This isn't a conversation I want you to be a part of, please..." Kelly stood up and looked at him with hopeful eyes, hoping he would understand.  
"Fine. Jackie's inside. She wants to know if she can come out," Tim looked disapppointed with her, and Kelly sighed to herself. Kelly nodded to Jackie's request and Tim turned around and went outside. Kelly looked down at Andy.  
"Andy..."  
"I understand why you want to learn about yourself. But I don't want to be the one who.. Who does this... I feel awful that I even know about it. In reality, you should really be talking to Ry-" Kelly cut him off.  
"NO! I won't talk to him. Not after all this," Kelly frowned and sat back down infront of Andy. "I want to hear it from someone I trust with my life. Not from someone I've known for nearly a week and basically kidnapped me back to his place without even telling anyone."  
"It was because he wanted to tell you. But then it happened," Andy looked away.  
"What do you mean, Andy?" Kelly began to grow even more curious about her theories on Ryan.  
"Ryan has something inside him... Like... A whole other side to him."  
"So he's a schizoid?" Kelly was ready to laugh.  
"No. Not even close," Andy began to grow very serious. Kelly took notice, "He's special. There's something that was placed inside him as a way to keep it concealed. And after twelve years of trying to find what he's been looking for, it's trying to get out again. Because he found what he was looking for," Andy started to stand up just as Jackie stepped out on to the balcony.  
"Andy... What's inside him?" Neither of the two took notice to the confused Jackie.  
"A demon," Andy looked at Kelly with cold eyes, "And I'm the one who locked it inside of him."  
"What? A demon?" Kelly repeated. Jackie was bewildered and frozen in her place on the balcony, trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
"Yes. A demon. A thing. It's a monster Kelly. Ryan didn't kill your dad. That's where you were mistaken. Ryan was innocent throughout that whole thing. Ryan didn't even know who the hell Raven was. Raven is the thing that killed your father. And I was witness to it all," Andy began to walk into Kelly's apartment, but Kelly grabbed his arm immediately, holding it tightly. "Nothing will change the sins I committed that night. All I was able to do was lock him away inside the body of a young boy. A young boy whom I knew all to well. His mother never forgave me. And she shunned her son the rest of her life. Which wasn't long." Kelly's grip on Andy's arm never faultered. Kelly was trying to make sense of everything Andy was telling her, "And now Kelly wants to know just what all this has to do with her. You want to know where you fit in. You want to know all about yourself. Don't you?"  
"More than anything else in the world right now," Kelly felt tears brimming once again in her eyes, "Andy... Please... Tell me."  
Andy sighed, ready to continue talking, but began to hesitate again. This was so hard for him to tell her, "I was there Kelly. I saw it all happen with my own two eyes. I watched your father die," Kelly's eyes grew wide in shock. "I saw it all happen. But oh no, he wasn't supposed to die. Only you, Kelly. Because you are just the same as him!"  
"What do you me-"  
"You know EXACTLY what I mean, Kelly!" Andy frowned somewhat, beginning to grow irritated. The last thing he wanted to do was this, "You two are the same!" Andy ripped his arm from Kelly's grip and stepped inside. Jackie followed Andy inside, leaving Kelly alone with herself and with her thoughts.  
"Andy! Wait!" Jackie ran inside and infront of Andy before he got any further, "What the hell are you talking about?! They're the same?!"  
"I don't want to discuss this with you, Jackie," Andy glared at her. Jackie smacked Andy on the face dead-on. Andy's face moved on impact. "Jackie..." Andy looked at her with cold eyes, "You don't understand the severity of this."  
"No! You don't understand what you've done!"  
"I TOLD HER THE TRUTH!" Andy yelled at Jackie, "She wanted it... So I gave it to her."  
Jackie frowned, "I can't believe you, Andy. You come over here to console Kelly, and instead you degrade her as something worthless."  
"That isn't what I said."  
"But it's what you acted like she was!" Jackie stepped out of the way, "Just go." Tim came out from the spare bedroom, watching as Andy left, slamming the door and then returning his attention back to Jackie. Jackie looked at Tim for a moment then ran back out on the balcony to Kelly. Tim looked from door-to-door, unsure of what he should do.  
Kelly was sitting cross-legged on the balcony with her hands connected, and her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip. Jackie sat down infront of her and put her hands down overtop of Kelly's. Kelly opened up one of her eyes and stared at Jackie, giving her a faint smile and letting a tear roll down her face.  
"Oh hun..." Jackie erased the tear by using her thumb. Kelly sniffled and looked away.  
"I guess I asked for that, huh," Kelly smiled again, but this time it was a dreadful smile.  
"No. You didn't deserve to be talked to that way, Kelly. No one does. Not anyone," Jackie sighed. Tim stepped out on to the balcony and looked at Kelly. "Tim... I have to do something, can you sit here with her?" Tim nodded and Jackie stood up, going back inside their apartment.  
"Tim... I... I messed up," Kelly looked at him. Tim removed his black sweater and put it over, now shivering, Kelly.  
"No. You didn't," Tim smiled at her. Kelly smiled back. She turned around and moved backwards into Tim, leaning against his chest and sighed. Tim blushed and wrapped his arms around her. Kelly closed her eyes and began to doze off.

Jackie walked to the apartment door and slipped on her shoes. She opened up the door and left the apartment. As she walked down the hallway she thought of Kelly and her dreams. The cries she made in her sleep. Jackie sighed and stepped into the elevator as the doors finished opening for her. She hit the 'Ground' button and waited as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began to move down.  
Many thoughts ran through Jackie's head as she headed down to the ground level. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she knew it was the right thing. It was for Kelly, right? "Right," Jackie reassured herself.  
As the elevator reached ground level and she stepped out, she sighed once more. The things she had heard about Kelly, she didn't know what to believe, _'They aren't true. Are they? There's no way they could be true. Not Kelly. Not my Kelly. She...'_ Jackie stared at the person standing outside the apartment building. He was wearing a black leather jacket and had red hair. He had on blue jeans and was just standing there, leaning against the building. Jackie knew he was, she could tell by the way he looked at her then looked away quickly.  
Jackie made her way outside the building and stepped infront of the man, "What the hell are you doing here? You've caused enough trouble as it is, Ryan."  
"I want to talk to her. You don't understand, Jackie," Ryan was cut off.  
"No! You don't understand, Ryan! Kelly's ashamed of herself. She doesn't want to be anywhere near you!" Jackie cried out.  
"Really? Is that why she came to me in my thoughts and told me to come here?" Ryan stared at Jackie and smiled sadly.  
"What...?" Jackie blinked, she was officially confused, "What do you mean she came to you in her thoughts? Are you saying Kelly has telepathy?" Jackie sighed. That would explain things that happened between the two in the past.  
Ryan sighed, "Look. I'm just here to see what she wanted. All I got was, 'Ryan...' So I came here to see why she was trying to connect with me." Jackie stared at Ryan, still a bit confused with the whole situation. She wasn't sure if she should let him go up to her or not. "I just want to see her.. Even if it's my last time."  
"Why do you need to see her so bad?"  
"I don't know. I just do," Ryan looked away, somewhat embarassed. Jackie laughed somewhat. "There's a pain in my heart and it makes me feel like shit."  
"Ryan..."  
"Don't tell me I'm just being silly. She is the reason Raven is inside me. I have this connection to her, and it drives me mad!" Ryan stood up straight and stared at Jackie. Jackie felt Ryan's intense gaze fall upon her. She never looked away. "I've spent so long wondering why someone like me would have something like Raven inside me. But I understand why. I'm strong inside here," Ryan placed his hand over his heart, "And Kelly. She's no different. And you know it, Jackie."  
"Ryan... She doesn't know," Jackie finally looked away.  
"What?" Ryan stared at Jackie, confused.  
"She has no memory of her childhood. She just remembers her dad was murdered."  
"She doesn't remember?!" Ryan sounded completely confused.  
"No. She has no idea about her past. Her _real_ past. And she can't know Ryan. That's why Andy ran out on us upstairs."  
"Andy was here?" Ryan now sounded angry.  
"Yeah..."  
"Damn it!" Ryan frowned.  
"Ryan, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm the one whose been a complete idiot this whole time. I should've come running the second she ran off. Jackie, she has to know," Ryan sighed and began to walk towards the apartment doors, "I need to talk to her."  
"Ryan! Wait!" Jackie stepped in the way of the doors, "You can't. Not now."  
"What's the point in waiting to tell her?!" Ryan frowned.  
"BECAUSE! She can't know!" Jackie yelled.  
"SHE CAN'T KNOW THAT THERE'S A DEMON INSIDE HER AS WELL?!"

**A/N:**** Whoa!! Talk about cliffhanger?! Lol. I'm happy to say that this story has really begun to intrigue me. Lol. I'm glad I have a few readers reading the story and reviewing. I have a few friends outside of FanFiction reading this story. I also have this story on FictionPress. **

**Thanks for Reading though.  
- Fal-Chan.**


	7. Enemies VS Friends

Enemy. A person who feels hatred for, fosters harmful designs against, or engages in antagonistic activities against another; an adversary or opponent.

"Facts are the Enemy of Truth."  
- Miguel de Cervantes

Jackie stared at Ryan with wide eyes. Truth be told, Jackie never really knew what was inside Kelly. She could only sense Kelly's extreme strength growing inside of her. Was Kelly keeping a demon locked away inside her all this time, and not even know about it?Jackie sighed. She came back down to reality when a rain drop hit her cheek. Ryan just stood there, his fists clenched, breathing heavily.  
"I don't care," Jackie said suddenly, "It doesn't matter to me what is inside of her. You've done enough damage as it is. Just leave and don't come back."  
"You know sooner or later she'll evolve and take control of Kelly."  
"Evolve?" Jackie frowned.  
"The demon inside her," Ryan felt himself grin shamelessly.  
"I don't care, Ryan! LEAVE!" Jackie turned and ran back inside. Ryan caught the door before it shut and Jackie turned and glared at him, "Let go of that door Ryan and step outside."  
"I can't! I have to see her!" Ryan stepped inside.  
"I'm warning you. If you don't lea-" Jackie stopped talking when she noticed the sudden change in Ryan's eyes. Ryan's eyes had suddenly turned a blood red. Jackie closed her eyes and re-opened them to make sure she wasn't imagining things. But they were still _blood_ red. Jackie frowned. What should she do? "You and your thing inside you can stay out here." They could both hear the rain now pouring down outside the building. It smacked against the windows and thunder suddenly followed.  
"My thing? _My_ thing?!" Ryan frowned, "You're kidding me? Right?"  
Jackie shook her head no, "It's part of you. So it's yours, Ryan. Leave. Now," Jackie began to grow nervous.  
"You see. I can't leave though. Do you know why, Jackie?" Jackie took note in the sudden change of Ryan's voice and use of his words. "Do you?" Jackie shook her head no, "It's because of Kelly. Dearest Kelly Messiah."  
"Her last name is Parrish," Jackie defended Kelly.  
"Parrish?!" Ryan broke out into laughter, his hair began to turn black. Jackie's eyes grew wide again. "She's related to the asshole who made the thing inside of her! She IS the demon!" Ryan laughed again, except it wasn't really Ryan's laugh. Was Ryan changing? Jackie began to worry. If he changed here, this would be chaotic. He could awaken whatever was inside Kelly.  
"She's the demon?" Jackie couldn't help her curiosity though. It just kept growing and growing. It was like an infectious disease.  
"Of course she's the demon! She's not the true owner of that body!" Ryan's skin grew incredibly pale and Jackie began to step backwards very slowly, hoping Ryan wouldn't notice.  
"Ryan... You're..." Jackie couldn't think of what to say.  
"Not Ryan anymore," he grinned. Jackie's eyes grew wide.

Kelly stirred a bit in Tim's arms, causing Tim to realize they were still outside and finally notice it was raining. He picked her up, slowly and lightly enough that she didn't realize that he picked her up. Her arms lazily wrapped around his neck and he brought her inside and to her room. After he laid her down on the bed he tip-toed out of the room and back to the balcony, shutting the door. He thanked god that they hadn't gotten soaked. But he was grateful to be able to hold Kelly for so long. He'd always wanted to hold her like that. Always. But he had never had the chance.  
Tim began to think to himself as he sat down on the couch, staring at the now closed door to Kelly's room. How long had it been since he had really ''hung out'' with Kelly? Forever. He sighed somewhat. Kelly would never return his feelings, not in a million years. He thought about how long he'd known Kelly and how long he'd liked her. He had since the first day he met her, there was no denying it. But he couldn't hide his feelings from her, it was too hard.  
Kelly was the one thing in his life that gave him a purpose. Something to live for. He could never not like her. Never. He remembered the first time he had met her. It was special. Well, not special, not to other people. But for him it was. Before he had met her, he was like a walking corpse.  
Nothing made sense to him when he was without her. She meant the world to him, and she still did. When Kelly smiled, hugged, touched, laughed, cried, was angry, or anything at all, she was beautiful. She was so kind to him unlike everyone else. Sure, Jackie was nice too. But not like Kelly. Kelly understood him and felt his pain. They understood each other in a way no one could ever understand. Tim wanted Kelly more than anything in the world. But he would always be under her radar. Just another friend of hers that she could talk to.  
But did she ever really confide in him? Who was this Ryan guy? She never told him about Ryan. Kelly never really told him much of anything. The last time she ever said anything to him of importance was before he told her how he truly felt. Kelly had denied his feelings immediately, telling him they were just delusions and that he didn't feel that way. He was just infatuated, perhaps.  
Tim felt his fists clench and a tear rolled down the left side of his cheek, "Kelly." He wasn't really speaking to anyone, just hearing her name brought a pain into his chest he would never be able to heal.  
Love. Did he really love her? Was he seriously in love with her? Tim found himself begin to hate her, but it slowly dissolved and his appreciation for her came flying back into him at full speed. Tim sighed and stood up. He walked over to the door to Kelly's room and pressed his ear up to it, listening to see if she was awake. He heard nothing but the bed creak momentarily from her moving most likely. Tim sighed once again and walked away from the door. He would leave and let her be.  
Tim walked over to the front door and slipped his old, black shoes back on and opened the door to Kelly's apartment, stepping out and shutting it behind him. As he walked away from her apartment he wondered if he should've left. He felt his body tense up and he stopped walking, "Maybe I should go back," he told himself quietly. _'No. Mistake! Don't go back!'_ Tim sighed once more and began walking away from Kelly's apartment, for what he decided, would be the last time he ever left it. He didn't want to go back to it. No, he did want to. But he couldn't. Not now, not ever. The pain was unbarable.  
As he stepped into the elevator he saw the memories of Kelly inside him disappear and vanish. He wanted to forget her completely. And maybe he could. Tim closed his eyes and kept the one last image of Kelly he wanted. The one of her in his arms sleeping. His moment with her today. He would cherish for the rest of his life. Maybe.

Jackie only had a moment to think before the man before her struck her and she flew to the side. Her head hit the fall and she felt the world flutter beneath her. She let out a small yelp and quickly stood up, somewhat staggerdly. She looked over at the man before her and put her hand to her head, withdrawing it and seeing no blood. She sighed with relief then focused her attention back on the man infront of her. "So you're the one Andy talks about. The one he sealed inside Ryan, right?"  
"Yeah. The one and only. Name's Raven. I mean, you can call me Ryan if you'd like. But it might make me angry. And then I'd have to kill you," Raven let out a small chuckle. Jackie stared over towards the elevators down the hall then at the stairwell. "Don't even think about running, you can't anyway. Seriously! Try to move!" Raven said ecstatically.  
Jackie did as she was told and felt she couldn't move, "What the hell?!"  
"Haha! You see! You can't go anywhere anyway! So you might as well stick around for the show!" Raven's eyes narrowed and he walked up to Jackie, staring into her eyes for only a moment. Jackie began to feel weak and useless, and then there was nothing. She couldn't see or feel anything. Just blackness, swallowing her whole. Was this the power of the demon inside Raven? Was this it's capabilities? The elevator doors opened and Raven panicked, taking Jackie around a corner and covering her mouth.  
Tim yawned in the elevators as the door opened and he stepped out. He looked around for a moment and saw nothing and shrugged. He walked over to the front entrance. As he walked up to the glass door he saw something in the reflection. He acted as if he was checking the time on his watch but stared at the two in the reflection. Jackie and... Who was that with her? Raven's eyes narrowed as he realized they had been noticed. But he didn't move, just in case he was wrong. He didn't need to kill anyone, not yet anyway.  
Tim froze. He didn't know what to do. What the hell was he supposed to do?!

Kelly woke up suddenly and flew up. She blinked and looked around her room, her eyes focusing in the darkened room. She blinked again and she could see properly. Kelly wondered where everyone had disappeared too and why no one had woken her up...  
Kelly got up quickly and walked out of her room and into the open, looking around and seeing nothing but turned off lights. She could hear the rain outside hitting things aimlessly. A deep sigh escaped her mouth from her loneliness. She didn't like being alone. Not like this. Especially since no one told her they were leaving, except for Andy. And how was Andy? Should she check on him? No. She couldn't. But she knew who she wanted to talk to.  
"Ryan," she said silently. She thought about how she had reacted when she read his mind. She thought about the way he had kissed her when they were in Andy's room. The way he had done everything. She touched her hand to her lips and closed her eyes, thinking inside the empty room of her apartment.  
Kelly's eyes opened when a random thought flew through her mind, _'Kelly!...'_ Kelly nearly jumped. She stared at her door and her eyes seemed to wander through it. The world had frozen and she was flying through the apartment building suddenly, except she was still in her room. Kelly felt the outside world vanish and she headed towards the elevator. Instead of stepping inside, she went through the doors and down the floor of the elevator and down the shaft. She was going so fast, she couldn't stop either. Her mind brought her into the hotel lobby where she spotted Tim. He seemed to be staring at his watch, or was he? Kelly's mind gave her a closer look and they spotted the look on his face. Her mind turned around and saw Jackie being held back and kept quiet by some man. Had Tim noticed?  
Suddenly, it happened so fast, Tim was shoved through the glass door and the door shattered into a million pieces. Kelly's mind looked towards the unknown figure and she screamed, "NO!"  
Raven was knocked backwards and he took Jackie with him. Raven grunted when Jackie's elbow hit him in the gut as they well. He immediately winced in pain and felt a seering sensation. Kelly felt herself disappearing from the scene, "NO! NO!" She screamed over and over again. Raven could hear her screaming and he began to grow entralled. Jackie had already gotten up and headed to Tim's aid. Kelly was growing angry. But then she wasn't there.  
Raven grinned and got up as fast as he could, heading for the stairwell and pushing the door open, running upstairs, following the whining of Kelly's NO!'s. He couldn't even hear himself think. But he knew what he had to do. As he ran he began to sweat, grabbing at his chest as he felt Ryan trying to push his back into the open.

"Tim!" Jackie cried out. She could see the blood smeared across his face. He had been knocked into the rain and onto the road. He grunted somewhat and attempted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. "Oh my god! Hold on! I'll take you to the hospital! Let me get my car!" Jackie had completely forgotten about Kelly. She got up and ran off to her car, whipping out her keys. Tim was already beginning to stand up.  
"Kelly..." he mumbled underneath his breath as one of his eyes finally opened. There was a new fire inside of him, one he had never felt. Then he fell. His body slumped to the ground and the side of his face smacked onto the pavement. He felt the glass sink deeper into his face and then darkness came. His old friend. He'd been to it once before. Tried to let it swallow him whole. Maybe it was time. He would gladly open his arms and hold it tightly, never letting go. But... Soft hands grabbing him and hoisting him to his feet.  
"Kelly?" he barely got out.  
"No... Jackie..." There was a muffled sniffle and Jackie began to basically drag him to the car. She already had the door open, reading to bring him inside her car, "Don't worry, Tim. I'll have you at the hospital in no time! I promise!" Then it hit Jackie as she got Tim into the car. What about Kelly? Jackie stared down at Tim as she shut the door to the back seat. She looked back up at the apartment. "I know you'll be alright. Won't you?" Jackie gave a weak smile up at the apartment then ran to her side of the car and got in, shutting the door, buckling in, and speeding off in the rain.

Kelly stayed sitting on her couch, waiting for her door to come flying open and some stranger come inside to try and kill her. She had already thought up a plan, not that it was much of a plan. She would try to hold the stranger still. Somehow. Hopefully. Suddenly, she seemed to find her hopeless and unable to do much of anything. To be honest, Kelly had no idea on what she really doing. All she knew was that there was some angry stranger running up the stairwell to come and get her. And for some reason she kept seeing Ryan. Except... It wasn't Ryan, was it?  
Kelly jumped when the door to her apartment burst open. She stood up immediately, ready for the attacker. But she dropped her arms when she saw who it was, "Andy!?" she cried out.  
"Kelly! Come on! Please!" Andy ran over to Kelly and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of her apartment and taking her the opposite way and down a different set of stairs Kelly had seen the stranger coming up in. Andy seemed to be urgent and worried. Maybe he knew what was happening. "I could feel him changing. I know you could too!" Andy said as they ran down the stairs. Kelly was drawing complete blanks, "I know you could too, Kelly! You don't think I know? I look at you and I sense it. I sense everything different about you!"  
Kelly withdrew her hand from Andy's and stopped moving. Andy look mortified, but so did Kelly. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kelly frowned, "Everything different about me?! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!" she cried out. All her anger was suddenly flying out at top speed, "I KNOW I ASKED FOR ANSWERS! BUT THEN YOU LEAVE!"  
"We can't do this now!" Andy tried to tell Kelly.  
"Shut up!" Kelly cried out. Andy froze up but then he grabbed Kelly's hand and began dragging her again, "Andy! Let go!" she tried to get him to let go, but it was useless.  
"I'm trying to save your life, you idiot!" Andy continued running down the stairs. As they ran they heard the door to the stairs open above them and they both stopped. Raven peeked over the railing and grinned when he saw Kelly, but frowned when he saw Andy, "Shit." Andy looked at Kelly then back up. Raven disappeared and they could hear him whistling and running at the same time. He seemed to be whistling some old tune... A happy one.  
Kelly ran faster suddenly, fear striking her heart out of nowhere. Andy noticed to. He took advantage of it and sped up. Raven seemed to be catching up. But Kelly and Andy were already at the bottom. Andy ran through the door, taking Kelly with him. Kelly suddenly felt words fly out of her mouth and she looked back at the door and held her right hand towards it, "Lock!" The door turned black and they heard a muffled cry come from the door as it was banged upon. Andy took Kelly around a corner and began running down a street.

**A/N: So... This is getting interesting, isn't it? Sorry it took so long for the latest installment. But I hit a bit of pickle while typing this chapter. I'm glad people like this. It is a very hard story to write. Considering it is all practically made up. w00t!**

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it's somewhat-a-bit-of-a-cliffhanger-type-one. Lol.

Fal-Chan. 


	8. The Beginning Pt 2: Revelations

Protection. The act of protection or the state of being protected; preservation from injury or harm.

**Chapter 8 - The Beginning Part Two: Revelations**

Faith grunted and struggled against the restraints that held her down. She'd been locked up for god only knows how long, and she still had the strength to attempt to free herself. She only rested for a moment, allowing her eyes to wander to her left. There was a man inside a plexi cell. Faith blinked for a moment, then she recognized the man.  
"Jax?" she said silently. She felt the anger inside her begin to burn brighter than before. Jax was a hero when she was younger. Faith figured that they must have taken him in right after she disappeared. Jax was her bestfriend. Along with...

The opened and a young woman came inside. Faith's eyes grew wide. She only looked as though she were all of twenty. Maybe younger.  
"Maddie," Faith smiled. But Maddie seemed to ignore her. Faith frowned, "Now that's no way to treat a guest!"  
Maddie laughed somewhat, "Guest?" Maddie turned to face Faith, grinning, "You're no guest. You're trash!"

"Oh my. You've gone and hurt my feelings. That wasn't very nice," Faith frowned again.

"You have no feelings you filfth."  
"Oh, if only you knew, dearest Maddie. You hair looks just like his, only blond. It's thick and wonderful. And your eyes, they reflect... Well, nevermind," Faith looked away, as if she was embarassed for talking like that.

"No, continue. My curiosity is peeked. Continue," Maddie sat down on a stoll, staring at Faith.

"Your eyes... Can you handle the truth?" Faith looked at Maddie. She stared into Maddie's eyes, reading her thoughts. "Didn't think so."  
"No! I want to know!" Maddie yelled.

"I don't know."

"TELL ME!"  
"Your eyes... They reflect that of which once belonged to me. The fire. The beauty. We did a good job," Faith seemed by the way she talked.  
"What do you mean, 'that of which once belonged to me'?" Maddie frowned somewhat, becoming very confused.

"You, Maddie. You're my-" Faith was cut off by a seering pain inside her head. Maddie jumped when Faith cried out in pain, "That bastard!" Faith cried out.  
"What is it?!" Maddie cried out, standing up.  
"You, Maddie, are a... full... fledged... Faith... JUNIOR!" Faith barely got the words out. Maddie nearly screamed.

"You're my mother?! But Wiccer... He-"  
"Is a sick pig. Stay away from him. Whatever you do, stay away from him!" Faith grunted in pain.  
"How do I know you speak the truth?"  
Faith grinned, "Go into Wiccer's office and open the grey filing cabinet. Inside at the back will be black folder with two white dots. That's my file. I want you to open it up and search for an envelope. It has your birth certificate in it," Faith looked away.

"How do you know all this?" Maddie felt herself wanting to cry. How could she have been hidden from the truth all this time? How?  
"Wiccer is my father and he's the one who showed me where he kept all of his... 'personal'... files."  
"I know he's your father."

"And... Ferne is your father. I'm only saying this because Ferne... He wasn't like the other's here," Faith smiled a real smile at Maddie.

"I still think you're a monster," Maddie stood up and headed for the door, completely bewildered.

"That's okay," Faith watched as Maddie left and smiled.

Kelly flew up, "Kelly?! Are you okay?!" Andy appeared infront of her and Kelly blinked. She just nodded as Andy took her hands and helped her stand up. "You just suddenly passed out. What the hell was that all about?! You scared the shit out of me!" Kelly stared at Andy for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him or not. Could Andy know about her dreams? How would he react to them?  
"Nevermind. Now isn't the time. Let's just get out of here," Kelly suggested.  
"I suppose you're right. But where do we go, Kelly? Obviously your place and mine are out of the question. It's not like we have a lot of options," Kelly couldn't help but agree with Andy. He had a major point. Where were they to go?! There **was** one place.  
"I know a place," Kelly stared at Andy then looked away, "Tim's."

Kelly reached her hand into Tim's mailbox and lifted up a small hidden flap. She pulled out a key, "You sure this is okay?" Andy watched as Kelly unlocked the door to the small house. As she walked inside, a dizzy spell hit her and she collapsed, "Kelly!" Andy yelled out.

Kelly looked around. Where had she gone? All around her was rubbed and the smell of death lingered in the air all around her. She coughed and covered her mouth with her hand. It was so disgusting. Kelly began walking through the rubble. But she stopped when the rubble began to move. She fell backwards as something burst through it. Kelly yelped in pain as she felt herself scrape her elbow on some of the rubble. As Kelly opened up her eyes, she saw a woman standing infront of her. It was Faith.  
"You!" Kelly cried out. Faith looked at Kelly. She grinned and held out a hand. Kelly looked at her hand then accepted it. As Faith helped her up, she disappeared inside of Kelly.  
"I'm you," Faith said gently, "I'm locked away inside you. You don't belong. But I can help you. I promise."  
"How can I trust you?" Kelly closed her eyes. She could picture Faith immediately, "How do I know you'll keep your word?"  
Faith laughed somewhat, "You'll just have to trust me. You have no choice."  
"Fine. What do I have to do?" Kelly stared at Faith inside her mind.  
"Accept me. Allow me to use my powers."  
"So you can kill people all around you?!" Kelly said angrily.  
"No. So I can protect you. If you die, so do I," Faith stared at Kelly with cold eyes.  
"And why would I die?" Kelly frowned. This all sounded crazy. Maybe she really was crazy?  
"You're not crazy. But, come on. Have you not noticed the random dude chasing you around? He's trying to kill you. And it's not because I'm inside you."

Kelly opened her eyes as she spoke the word, "Fine." She was awake now, and back at Tim's. Andy was sleeping in a chair across the darkened room, and she was laying on the couch. Kelly quickly sat up and touched her left elbow. When she pulled her hand away, there was blood spotting on her hand. "So, it wasn't really a dream. Right?" Kelly sighed and looked at Andy. She jumped when her cellphone in her pocket began vibrating. "What the hell? When did I put that there?" she quickly pulled it out and flipped it open, answering it, "Hello?"  
"Kelly?! Where are you?!" it was Jackie.  
"Andy and I had nowhere to go, so we went to Tim's. Where are you? And what about Tim?" Kelly had just remembered what had happened to Tim. Now all she could think about was Tim and wonder if he was alright or not.  
"I'm outside the hospital right now. Tim's fine. He just needs a lot of stitches. Kelly... What happened? Why did you run off? Why was that thing after you? I barely understand anything going on. Only the basics. What are you hiding from me?!" Jackie sounded as though she were crying. Kelly didn't know what to say. She stared at Andy, who had begun to stir.  
"I have to let you go," as Kelly lowered the phone from her ear, she could hear Jackie calling out to her. Screaming her name. Kelly wasn't sure what she gotten herself into. Nothing was making any sense to her. Nothing.  
_'Do you see the truth?'_

A voice inside her head asked.  
"Yes," Kelly said in response. She knew the voice belonged to Faith.  
_'Shall I reveal the truth to you?'_

Kelly hesitated for a moment, then responded with, "Yes," Kelly grew nervous.  
_'Then so be it.'_

When Kelly opened her eyes, she was no longer inside Tim's house. She was in the past. Faith's past. Was it her past well? Kelly walked down the ahllway she was in. A young woman was walking towards her. It was Maddie. She was crying. When Kelly went to say something, Maddie walked straight through Kelly's body.  
Kelly turned and saw an older, yet good looking, man approach Maddie. Kelly watched as Maddie smacked him on the face. The man could only stare at her blankly. Then Kelly recognized the man as Ferne.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Maddisson!" Ferne yelled at her.  
"Then..." Maddie thought for a moment, "It's him!" Maddie took off to find Wiccer. Ferne went the opposite direction, walking past Kelly and into a room down the hallway. Kelly quickly followed. As she walked into the room, the doors behind her closed, making her jump.  
"What the hell are you filling my daughter's head with?!" Ferne yelled at the strapped down Faith.  
"The truth that's been hidden from you both using mind hypnosis!" Faith looked away.  
Ferne's fists clenched, "Mind hypnosis?"  
"Oh come on. Why the hell do you think he told you to say you remembered only hours ago?!" Faith grew impatient and frustrated. "Maddie is my child as well! And you were, are, my husband. You don't remember anything at all, do you?" Ferne's eyes grew wide and he looked at the gold ring on his finger.  
"But my wife die-" Faith cut him off.  
"Six years ago. That's the same amount of time I left for, before coming back today, night, whatever."  
Ferne watched Faith carefully, looking for any sign of a lie. But her eyes didn't lie. What he didn't understand was why. "Why would Wiccer do something like this?"  
"Because he wanted Maddie. He couldn't resist coming close to something his lovely daughter had spawned. There's nothing more to understand. He's a perverse old man, Ferne. And all his mind works on is chaos and destruction. I just wish I could have told you this under better circumstances. Because now, I have to free myself," Faith's eyes turned black and the straps that held her down released her. She jumped up from the hard metal bed and looked over at Jax's cell. Faith held her hand out towards the cell and said, "_Release Avite!"_  
The door to Jax's cell opened and he twitched. Ferne stared at Faith in disbelief. Was she really his _loving_ wife? Faith looked at him momentarily and sighed. She walked back over to him and stared into his eyes. He stared back, looking straight into her eyes.  
"Reveal," Faith spoke the word breathlessly, then kissed Ferne gently on the lips. Ferne's eyes grew wide and he suddenly felt faint. Faith spoke in his mind, _'Let your memories flow freely.'  
_Ferne tried to stop himself from collapsing to the ground, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop his mind from allowing him to see all his past memories. Faith and him getting married. Maddie's birth. But what he remembered most was why Faith left. Why she ran away all those years ago.  
Kelly felt herself want to cry. It was as though she were Ferne himself.  
Ferne remembered cursing Wiccer for performing tests on Faith. He remembered Faith being locked up in a magic-proof cell. He remembered everything. Every inch of Faith's body. Her touch. Her warmth. But most of all, he remembered her love for him and his love for her. And then everything went black.  
"I'm sorry," Faith said silently. Jax awoke and saw Faith. His eyes lit up with joyous emotion immediately. Faith looked at him and smiled, "It's time Jax. Take Ferne away from here. The same goes to Maddie. Don't let anyone stop you."  
Jax nodded, "I... I understand." His voice was hoarse and dry. He stopped up and walked to Ferne's body, picking him up and quickly leaving the room. Kelly watched as the scene changed to Faith standing infront of a master system in the basement. Kelly could hear the distant screams and cries of terror.  
Faith placed both of her hands on the system and closed her eyes. The system began to overload immediately. Sirens above began blaring. There was so much death and fear. Anger and cries of terror. Kelly could feel it all around her, swarming around her, taking control of her.  
Then she saw it. Wiccer. Him. He came up behind Faith so fast and struck her in the neck with a needle. She threw him off of her quickly and ran out of the room. Kelly was following her against her will. As the both of them reached the outside, Faith spread her wings and took flight. As she reached a certain height, her body began to ache.  
"Unh!" Faith immediately cried out in pain and stopping flying. Her body began falling. Faith grinned as she fell, "Bastard." Her body began changing as she fell. Her wings disappeared into thin air, as did her body. The body now belonged to that of a small, blond woman. It was Kelly.  
Kelly stared in disbelief as her body fell. But she wasn't alone. Someone was there to catch her. Who was it? Who caught her?  
"LET ME SEE!" Kelly cried out. And the world went black.

Andy was hugging Kelly tightly when she woke up, "It's okay, Kelly. I'm right here. Just please, wake up!" Kelly opened her eyes and suddenly began crying, wrapping her arms around Andy and never letting go. Andy felt her grip on him and smiled, thanking no one in particular inside his head.  
"God, it was so sad, Andy! The truth I've learned. My past. I'm not even real!" Kelly's hands held Andy's back tightly. Andy didn't know what to make of it. What did she mean?  
"Kelly... What did you dream about?" Andy wasn't sure if the question he had just asked was appropriate or not.  
Kelly still didn't let go of Andy, "Not dream. Remember."  
"I don't understand," Andy grew even more confused.  
"You don't have to. It's complicated. I just," Kelly began sobbing again. Andy just hugged her tightly.

Jackie sat next to Tim in the hospital. He was asleep, but his face was far from peaceful. He was covered in stitches. Jackie sighed and stared at her cellphone. It was off. She wanted to desperately to hear from Kelly, but she wouldn't be able to. Not as long as she was inside the hospital.  
Jackie nearly jumped when her cellphone went off, "But... It's off... Isn't it?" Jackie flipped open her cellphone. She had received a text message. It read, 'I'm watching you.' Jackie looked up and around. And there he was, Raven, in the doorway to Tim's room.  
"Good evening," Raven grinned.

**A/N:**** Whoa! What an ending! But talk about a trip down memory lane, lol. More like memory parking lot. Roflmao. Bad joke, I know. Lol. My bad. **

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

P.S. - Chapter 9 - Crazy VS. Sane


	9. Crazy VS Sane

Insanity; the condition of being insane; a derangement of the mind.

_'But when Fate destines one to ruin, it begins by blinding the eyes of his understanding.'  
- James Baillie Fraser_

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 - Crazy VS. Sane

--------------------------------------------------------

Kelly sat on the couhc quietly, thinking to herself about what she had just witnessed. But something didn't fit. A piece of her movie was missing. As Kelly sat, remembering it all clearly, she remembered when her 'dream' suddenly switched scenes. What had Faith blocked out? What did Faith not want Kelly to see?  
Andy watched Kelly from the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to say to Kelly. Not that there really was much for him to say. _'Why did Kelly say she wasn't real?' _Andy thought to himself. He shook his head and turned around, looking at the kettle he had going.  
Andy thought about Kelly a lot now. So much so, he didn't notice when the water started to over boil. Kelly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the kettle.  
"Andy! Are you even paying attention?!" Kelly set the kettle in the sink quickly. She looked at her, now burnt, right index finger. Andy looked at Kelly.  
"Sorry, are you alright?" Andy walked over to Kelly and grabbed her hand.  
Kelly quickly took her hand back and turned around, walking back into the living room, "Don't worry about." Andy frowned and followed her into the living room. As Kelly turned around, Andy grabbed her hand and looked at her finger. The wound had healed.  
Andy's eyes narrowed, "When?"  
"I don't know," Kelly took her hand back again.  
"So, let me get this straight. You just started healing randomly?" Andy stared at Kelly. Kelly looked straight into his eyes. She could feel the emotions running inside him. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. Envy.  
"It's... too much..." Kelly sat down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. Andy stared at her, completely confused. "The power. The emotions. It's... It's all inside my head. All in there," Kelly slowly began to cry.  
"Kelly," Andy started.  
"NO! You see me, don't you?! She's here! Right inside me!" Kelly placed her hand overtop of her heart and looked right into Andy's eyes. "I'm not real. You see me. But me is not who I really am," Kelly looked away.  
"You're making absolutely no sense, Kelly," Andy took antoher step closer to Kelly.  
"I'm the demon! Faith is the true owner of this body! I don't belong!" Kelly cried out.

Jackie quickly slammed the door shut to the room and locked it. As she turned around, she nearly screamed, but was stopped. Raven was standing there and he was grinning. Jackie's mouth was open, but no sound escaped.  
"Now, now. That was rude, don't you think?" Raven made a disappointed expression.  
"No. I thought it was bloody brilliant," Jackie smirked and pressed herself against the door. Her eyes glanced at Tim, but only for a moment.  
Raven noticed immediately, "Don't worry about him. It's you I'm interested in, my dear. You, how do I put this, have connections?" Raven began to steadily approach Jackie. Jackie could only stare with hate-filled eyes. "You possess such emotion. How... _electrifying_!" Raven laughed, "You'll be handy."  
"Handy for what?" Jackie snapped.  
"Ooo. Touchy, touchy. Be nice now," Raven got close enough to touch the side of Jackie's face. Jackie turned her face away, closing her eyes in disgust. Raven frowned, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jackie's eyes immediately opened and she faced him, unwillingly. "That's better. I want you to watch while I claim you!" Raven took her left arm and leaned down, sticking out his tongue and pressing it against her wrist fiercely. Jackie wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't.

Andy stared at Kelly, trying to find some kind of understanding. He had no clue what she was talking about. How could she be the demon? Sure, she had supernatural powers. But Kelly was never a demon. Faith was surely the demon, wasn't she? Andy shook his head barely. He was so confused.  
"I know you're confused, Andy. But, so am I. And-" Kelly was suddenly stopped.  
"Kelly?" Andy watched her face turn pale, "What is it?"  
"Jackie! The hospital! TIM!"  
"They're fin-"  
"No! Raven! He-H-He's there! Jackie's been marked... No!" Kelly closed her eyes. There was a small laugh in the back of her mind, and when she opened her eyes, they were black. Pure black. Pitch black. Andy stared in disbelief, _"Shall we go then, love?"_ Kelly held out her hand towards Andy's, but he shook his head no. _"Very well then. Me and the bit here will take care of the riley old vampyric hag."  
_"You mean... You're going to kill him?"  
"Not him. It. And its carrier," Kelly turned around.  
"Wait! There's another way!" Andy protested.  
"Another way?" Kelly became very intrigued.

When Tim awoke, he was alone in the hospital. He let out a small yawn and began to stretch. But he stopped when he felt a sudden sharp pain. As he felt the pain, he remembered being pushed through the glass. Tim sighed when it finally kicked in that no one was there with him. And what about Kelly? Had she gotten away okay? Was Jackie alright? Hell, was he, himself, alright?  
Tim tried to make sense of the events that had taken place, but he couldn't. Who was the man with Jackie? Was he just after her? Were there more? Would they come for him as well? Tim sighed. There were so many unanswered questions flowing freely inside his mind. He just couldn't stop them.  
Everything that had taken place. What did it all mean? Why did it happen?  
"Because the truth always reveals itself," Tim looked up to the familiar voice.  
Tim's eyes lit up with joy immediately, "Oh my god!" How Tim had longed to see her, "Nadine!"  
The red-headed woman smiled and walked over to him, "Just as negative as ever, I see."  
"How did you know I was here?" Tim asked curiously.  
"I'm still listed as an emergency contact apparently," Nadine smiled again, "So... What happened? How in the hell did oyu get yourself into this mess?" Tim grinned stupidly.

Jackie opened her eyes and looked around. She was at Tim's?! She immediately became thoroughly confused and began to wonder how she had gotten there. But then she remembered Raven. Jackie could hear voices. She assumed she was upstairs.  
"_Another way?" _Kelly laughed.  
"I'm not kidding!" Andy frowned.  
_"I guess you would know, considering you are the one who sealed that thing inside Ryan. Correct?_" Kelly yawned.  
Andy couldn't believe she had just yawned! Was she bored? _"A sword. At my home. It's under the fridge,_" Andy wasn't sure if Kelly was even Kelly anymore. Her eyes were still the finest black.  
_"A sword? How predictable. And here I thought you would be the talented one!"_ Kelly laughed stupidly.  
"Kelly, are you alright? You aren't acting like yourself," Andy started to fear she was changing.  
Jackie's eyes wandered down to her left wrist. There was a newly made scar placed there now. It was just a squiggly line, at least, that's what it looked like.  
Jackie slowly made her way out of the room she was in. As she walked out, she recognized the things around her. She was right, she was upstairs.  
Kelly's eyes slightly, _"I'm fine..._ Just dealing." Her eyes wandered to the stairs, "We're not alone." Jackie stopped moving. She didn't know what she would say when they found her.  
"What are you talking about?" Andy followed Kelly's eyes. She was still staring at the stairs. Kelly walked over to them and looked up the small flight of stairs.  
"I can feel your fear, Jackie," Kelly turned around and went back to the couch and sat down. Jackie began to shake as she made her way downstairs Andy was completely confused after Jackie revealed herself.  
"What the hell?!" Andy walked up to Kelly, "What's going on with you?!"  
"Oh, stop it, Andy. You know what I really am. What I'm capable of. So does Jackie. She knows much better now. She's been tainted! She's not one of us now!" Kelly laid down and closed her eyes.  
Jackie stared at Kelly, "She's accepted the demon inside herself, hasn't she?"  
"What?" Andy blinked.  
"Come on, Andy! It makes sense. Can't you feel her growing power? She can't handle it." Jackie walked over to Kelly and kneeled down onto her knees. Andy was finally understanding. He had noticed her power increase. But he didn't acknowledge it. He denied it. "Kelly? I know you can hear me. You have to push your fears aside and relax. It's the only way to gain complete control," Jackie ran her hand through Kelly's hair.  
"And... Jackie?" Andy started.  
"Yes?"  
"Two questions. How did you get here? And, what did Kelly mean when she said you were tainted?" Andy crossed his arms and sat in the chair across the room. Jackie turned and looked at Andy.  
"You really want to know?" Jackie asked.  
"I do," Andy replied.

"My god, Tim!" Nadine sat down, "Kelly, is she alright?"  
"She's fine. As far as I know. And Jackie, Kelly's bestfriend, she was here the last time I was awake. I don't know where she disappeared to. But I have this gut feeling something isn't right," Tim looked at Nadine with worried eyes.  
"Tim. I have to be honest with you. I'm not just here because of you," Nadine sighed.  
"You came here for Kelly. I know. I could see it in your face when you walked in," Tim smiled.  
"Then I better go. But I'll come right back," Nadine got up and approached Tim on the bed. She leaned over and hugged him gently. Tim smiled again and hugged her back, painfully.  
"Bye, Nadine," Tim sounded as though it would be the last time. Nadine let it go and smiled, turning around, and walking out of the room. Time waited five minutes, then began unhooking the I.V.'s from his arms. He got up and out of the bed and walked up to the large closet in his hospital room. Tim opened it and grabbed his clothes. He quickly removed his gown and changed back into his clothes. Tim made his way out of the room and into the, somewhat busy, hallway. No one noticed him as he walked up to the elevator and stepped inside, beginning to leave the hospital.  
As he walked along the streets, he thought about Kelly. He thought about Jackie. He'd miss all of them. Everyone. But he had to leave. He'd been planning on leaving anyway. Now that Nadine was here, he had an excuse to leave.  
"Goodbye," Tim said sadly.

-------------------------

**A/N:**** Okay. So I'm sure you noticed I randomly switched to ... **_**italics **_**... when Kelly spoke. Well, I'm sure you guys figured out why, so I should have to explain it. If I get questions asking why she spoke in Italics, I'll explain at the beginning of the next chapter. Lol.**

So, this chapter was pretty much confusing. Kelly's gone crazy. Jackie got _**tainted**_**. Andy's in denial. And an old friend has arrived, in place of an old friend leaving. And Raven's just not really in this chapter. Lol. This chapters CRAZY confusing. No, I'm kidding, it really isn't. Is it? Roflmao.**

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.  
Chapter 10 - Goodbyes VS New Comers  
Fal-Chan. 


	10. Goodbyes VS New Comers

Goodbye; a farewell (a conventional expression used at parting).

_'Don't be dismayed at goodbyes.  
A farewell is necessary before you can meet again.  
And meeting again, after moments or lifetime,  
is certain for those who are friends.'  
- Richard Bach_

**Chapter 10 - Goodbyes VS New Comers **

Jackie sighed as she finished telling Andy about what happened with Raven. Andy was completely bewildered. What was the point on creating a false scar? What good would that do him? None what-so-ever.  
"So we have no idea what the scar was planted on you for?" Andy smacked his forehead, "What good does that do us?" Kelly had fallen asleep. Andy was beginning to seriously worry about her.  
"No. We have no clue. And no, it doesn't get us anywhere with what's going, which sucks ass," Jackie still had her hand stroking Kelly's hair.  
"Will she beat it?" Andy said while staring at Kelly. Jackie could see the worry all over him. She nodded, and Andy sighed with relief.  
"Thank god."  
_"The power inside these walls. The power that lays deep down inside, goodbye,_" Kelly's eyes opened and she looked from Jackie to Andy. "Hey guys."  
"Kelly?" Andy looked bewildered once again, "Is it you now?" Andy smiled hopefully.  
"What the hell? Of course it's me. Are you insane?" Kelly laughed and sat up. Andy looked at Jackie for an answer. She looked at him and shrugged. "So, how long was I out for? By the looks of things, a while?"  
"Do you remember anything?" Jackie asked.  
"Yeah. I was sleeping in my bed at my place. Woke up. Had some more messed up dreams. Then I came to Tim's for something with Andy," Kelly blinked, "Why?"  
"Because you are missing all the fine details," Andy said immediately.  
"Yeah, Kelly," Jackie wondered what happened to Kelly now. "Your memory has been wiped, do you know why?" Kelly looked at Jackie awkwardly.  
"Uhhh... Cause you all think your insane. You **are** insane! Where a- Wait. I'm still at Tim's," Kelly laughed somewhat. The lack of furniture explained where they were all on its own.  
"Kelly..." Jackie sighed. _'How do you explain to your bestfriend, practically your sister, that she's really a demon... Right after her memory has been wiped clean for only GOD knows why!?' _

"WHAT?!" Kelly yelled out, "I'M WHAT?!"  
"Cheater. You read my mind," Jackie laughed. Kelly frowned and stood up. As she stood, her memories came back full speed, causing her to fall back on the couch.  
"Kelly?" Andy asked. Kelly could see it now. From the time she was in her apartment and could see what happened to Tim, up to when she was back in the past with Faith. She could see it all clearly now.  
"I'm fine. Just winded," Kelly stood up and walked to the front door, "I'll be out front. Let me have some alone time." Jackie and Andy nodded.

Nadine stared at the broken glass and door that led into Kelly's apartment. She sighed and turned around. "Oh man, her power," Nadine put her left hand over her chest where her heart would be, "It's so strong. I can feel her. Kelly, be careful. It's too strong for you right now. She'll gain control. I don't like her."  
Nadine began walking again. As she walked, she disappeared. When she reappeared, she was infront of Tim's. She stared at who sat on the porch with her head in her hands. Nadine frowned and walked over to Kelly. Kelly's head lifted as Nadine sat down. Nadine's hair was at least waist length. She had purple eyes and small freckes on her face. She was pale, but she had a cut baby-face.  
"You grew your hair out," Kelly said as she looked at the ground, "And you mastered teleporting."  
"Not really. I sometimes end up in third world countries. Not so good," Kelly laughed at her statement.  
"Sounds like you," Kelly smiled.  
"And you got taller," Nadine smiled as well.  
"Yeah, pretty much," Kelly's smiled faded. "So... I'm just going to go ahead and guess that you aren't here for cookies and milk?" Kelly looked up at her.  
"Heh," Nadine's smiled faded now too. "I felt a sudden increase in power. You know my job. I had to investigate. And it was you," Nadine stared at Kelly.  
"It was always me," Kelly frowned.  
"Not true."  
"Yes it is."  
"No."  
"Where's Tim? I'm sure you know," Kelly snapped.  
"He left," Nadine sighed.  
"What do you mean?!" Kelly stood up, sounding concerned.  
"He left town," Nadine looked away.  
"But why?!" Kelly felt herself grow cold and worried. Tim left? Why? Why would he take off and not say goodbye? Had she upset him somehow? It made no sense. Not right now, anyway.  
_"Don't fool yourself. You know exactly why he left, Kelly."  
"You're just in denial. You always acted that way about him."  
"But he isn't the problem right now."  
_Kelly's fists clenched as Nadine began to speak, "Kelly, don't worry about Tim right now. He isn't the issue. You keep growing stronger constantly. You're at a higher level than anyone. I know. You're stronger than him now."  
"Shut up," Kelly sounded angry.  
"No!" Nadine stood up, "You were always the delicate one, weren't you? Handled with care. Gifted. Always favored. I mean, didn't you ever wonder why?!"  
Kelly's eyes narrowed, "Every damn day. You don't think I wonder how I'm still alive? Why I mysteriously got out okay?!"  
"I'm not talking about that incident, Kelly," Nadine frowned.  
_"Awww, that's a shame, ain't it?" _Kelly grinned.  
"That isn't you talking, Kelly. It's what is inside you. But you can fight it!" Nadine kneeled down infront of Kelly and put her hands on the sides of Kelly's face.  
Kelly looked her straight in the eys, _"You fear me, don't you?"  
_"No."  
_"I don't blame you. I can feel her inside me. She's violating every inch of what makes me feel alive. She darknes me. Makes me... Real,_" Kelly closed her eyes.  
"No! Kelly! That's not true! She's just toying with you!" Nadine cried out. A tear rolled down both of Kelly's cheeks. Nadine felt it hit her arm and get stuck. She felt her skin begin to soak it up, taking in part of Kelly.  
Kelly opened her eyes, _"I know what I have to do now. I have to face him, don't I? He wants to kill the monster inside me. I know what I have to do now. It makes sense. Haha. I... Understand. I'll end this vendetta." _

Ryan awoke inside his apartment, sprawled across the floor. he got to his knees and stretched, painfully. He had no recollection of previous events. Not yet, anyway. Ryan got to his feet and made his way to his room, opening his door and walking over to his bed. He laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. Some of his memory began to return.  
Ryan remember talking with Jackie. He barely remembered Raven forcing Tim through the glass. Raven was insane, _'I'm better than insane. You know she'll come here, right?'_ Raven laughed inside Ryan's head.  
"I know," Ryan sighed. As he finished sighing, he heard a loud crash come from inside his apartment. He jumped to his feet quickly and stared at his door. Someone would come busting through there any second, and he'd be ready. 

Nadine stared at the spot where Kelly used to be. She smiled, "Kelly always had to show me up, didn't she?" Jackie and Andy came outside and stared at the woman in the driveway, confused.  
"I don't suppose your Kelly changing into Faith in an unruly way?" Andy smiled hopefully.  
"Do I look like a psychotic killer with a soul?" Nadine frowned. Before Andy could speak again, she said, "I don't suppose you guys are my welcoming committee? Heh. You just missed her. She teleported tot he other one's place. The one with the strong aura," Nadine burst out laughing when she saw Andy and Jackie's confused faces.  
"Other one?" Jackie said.  
"I'm sorry, but am I the only one who noticed she said Kelly teleported?!" Andy was now wide-eyed, staring in disbelief.  
"Ryan..." Jackie looked at the scar on her arm.  
"Is that the one?" Nadine watched Jackie carefully, observing the fact she was staring at her arm. "Did he do that to you?" Jackie looked up at Nadine.  
"Not him. Something worser. Now, you're telling me Kelly went after him? Alone?" Jackie frowned.  
"That's what she does. Solo work. She's always been like that," Nadine sighed, "I suggest waiting for her return."

Kelly stared at the now open door to Ryan's. She stepped inside and looked around. She could feel someone inside. Her eyes drifted towards the closed door to Ryan's bedroom. She continued staring at the closed door, waiting to see if someone would emerge.  
Ryan stared at the his door, waiting for someone to come barreling through. But, no one came. Maybe the crash he heard was all in his head. Maybe no one was there at all. he walked carefully towards his door and set his hand on the door knob. Ryan opened it up fast. His eyes grew wide, "Kelly."  
"_The one and only. Now, are you Ryan? Or are you asswipe?"_ Kelly glared at Ryan. Ryan wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't want to fight her. Not now. Not ever. She was the only one.  
"I don't want to fight you, Kelly," Ryan backed away.  
_"That's nice. I want to fight you,"_ Kelly walked towards him.  
Ryan frowned, "Please. You what it's like, don't you?"  
Kelly stared at him, somewhat confused, _"What do you mean?"  
_"To be burdened with something you can barely control," Ryan stared at her carefully.  
Kelly watched Ryan, _"You're just stalling me," _Kelly walked up to Ryan and went to punch him in the face.  
Ryan caught it in his hand, "You don't want to do this."  
Kelly's eyes turned pitch black, _"Oh... Yes I do,"_ Ryan flew backwards into the wall. Kelly grinned as he fellt to the floor. _"You think you can nearly kill my friend and drive him out of town without paying the price?!"_ Ryan coughed and stood up. He glared at Kelly, _"That-a-boy! Get the anger going!"  
_"Now you've done it," Ryan grinned devilishly. Kelly watched him, studying him.  
"_Don't you see?! I already knew about my power!" _Kelly laughed a bit. _"My friends think they are SO smart! But my dreams? I've always had them. You were in a couple to, Ryan. Raven. Whoever the hell you really are!"_ Ryan looked at her, confused. "_I've always known. Always."_  
"You're giving this talk to the wrong person, Kelly," Ryan began to walk carefully towards Kelly. "I'm not one of your friends. At least, I don't think I am. Kelly, I can understand."  
_"I DON'T CARE!! You killed my father and you brutily attacked one of my bestfriends!" _Kelly cried out.  
"But it wasn't me!" Ryan grew angry again, "If you paid any attention to me, you could sense him!"  
"Sense him?" Kelly's anger began to slow.  
"Raven. The one inside me. I know what you are through. More than anyone, "Ryan was trying his best not to lose his cool with her. But would Kelly understand him? would she believe anything he said?  
"You know nothing!" Kelly's eyes grew teary, "You know absolutely nothing!"  
"I know the memories and dreams of people's screams. Watching them die must be painful. And not knowing how-"  
"SHUT UP!" Kelly cried out.  
"-to control her.' Ryan stared at Kelly. Her eyes had closed. She fell to herknees. Was she really that broken up? Ryan made his way to her slowly. When he reached her, he kneeled down on his knees and put a hand on her shoulder. She was crying silently.  
Kelly lifted her head and looked at him for a moment, "Will you kill me before I kill anyone else?"  
"What?! No!" Ryan frowned. Kelly smiled somewhat and looked down at the ground again. Ryan frowned, "Hey!" Kelly looked up at him, "I don't understand myself right now, but I might be doing something right."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Ryan?" Kelly's eyes grew wide when Ryan leaned in and kissed her.

Jackie sighed, "I've waiting long enough. I'm going." She stood up, getting ready to leave.  
"No. Stay. Trust me. She'll be fine," Nadine spoke softly. It was oddly soothing to Jackie and Andy.  
"How do you know she's fine?" Jackie asked curiously, erasing the soothing thought from her mind. How could she be so sure that Kelly was alright?  
"I just do. Trust me," Nadine stared at Jackie. Andy just watched as the two talked. He agreed with Jackie though, how could she know?  
"Why should we trust you? We don't even _know_ you!" Jackie frowned.  
"Because you have no choice," Nadine looked away towards the door, praying for Kelly to return and just leave Ryan.  
"What exactly are you to Kelly?" Jackie asked. Andy looked from Jackie to Nadine.  
"I'm just a good friend from an old home."  
"So, you guys lived together?"  
"No."  
"Then-"  
"This is Kelly's discussion with you, not mine," Nadine looked away from Jackie. There was no way she would bluntly reveal Kelly's past. No way.

Kelly pushed Ryan away. Many thoughts ran through her mind at the moment. She quickly stood and ran. Ryan watched her leave. He didn't understand why he kissed her, considering the circumstances, it really made no sense.  
Ryan stared at the door. Would she ever come back?  
Kelly ran out of the apartment building, tears streaming down her face, _'Why, Why did he kiss me?!" _Kelly felt both furious and upset. She was on an emotional rampage.  
As the rain slowly started falling from the sky, Kelly stopped running. She looked up at the sky and held out her arms, closing her eyes as well. She could feel the rain soaking through her clothes, right through to the skin. She could no longer tell if she was crying, or if the rain was making her cry. The soothing relief she felt as the rain pelted against her skin and broke into thousands of little droplets. All of her misguided thoughts ran away from her immediately, as if they were worried that they too, would be soaked by the rain. A smile leaked across Kelly's sopping wet face. She liked the feeling of the warm rain flowing along her body, pelting against her in an unimaginable fashion. This was the relief she had been seeking.  
Then she remembered Andy, Jackie, and Nadine. Kelly sighed and dropped to her knees, letting her arms fall to her sides. Her hair hung in front of her face and she let out a great big sigh. She lifted her head and stared up into the darkened sky, watching as the rain fell silently, yet loudly at the same time. What would she do now?

**A/N: At least I left no actual cliffhanger this time. Lol. The end was a bit screwed up, eh? I liked it. You'll see Kelly plus Rain quite a bit. She likes the rain. Hehe. But does she like Ryan?! My goodness. Wasn't that messed up when he kissed her? I thought it was kind of cute, in a kind of melodramatic kinda way. Lol. And OMG! Tim left town! **

Dang Confusion, lol.

See You Next Chapter. 

**Fal-Chan. **

P.S. - Chapter 11 – Old Memories VS False Truths 


	11. Old Memories VS False Truths

Lie; a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood.

_'The leaves of memory seemed to make  
A mournful rustling in the dark.'  
_- _Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

**Chapter 11 - Old Memories VS False Truths**

Kelly sat in silence at Tim's inside his bedroom, staring at the pictures hanging on the wall. She glanced at them. As she did so, she noticed one in particular. She got up and walked closer to it. Every step closer she took, the more she recognized the picture.  
Then she realized what it was. Her, Tim, and Nadine. Kelly didn't even know the picture existed. But who took it? Kelly sighed. No one she knew was back yet. Kelly hadn't bothered to say much. The events of what took place during the night were hell enough. She didn't feel like reliving them.  
Another sigh escaped her mouth as she returned to the bed and laid down. Kelly wondered is she could have stopped Tim from leaving. _'Is it my fault he left? Did I make him leave?'_  
As Kelly laid there, she slowly began to cry. She had never felt so alone. Never. And she hated the feeling. She didn't like it at all. Kelly began to feel as though she were in a cold and dark place, left all alone to die. Kelly wondered if maybe her time had come. She wondered if she would soon die.

Jackie's eyes twitched in her sleep. As she woke up from her deep sleep, she yawned and stretched. She loked around and noticed Kelly was nowhere in sight. Jackie sighed and stood up, stretching once again.  
Jackie began wondering if maybe Kelly hadn't returned at all and that maybe she never would. The thought that Kelly might not return was not in anyway comforting. Jackie sighed. What would she do if Kelly didn't return? Maybe Kelly didn't want to return.  
Jackie shook her head. She looked around at the others and sighed. Nadine stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened. Jackie closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.  
"It's no use pretending you're asleep," Nadine mumbled and sat up. She then stood up, "You aren't the only one who's worried about her," Nadine walked to the stairs and went up. Jackie ignored her and kept her eyes closed.  
As Nadine walked upstairs, she heard a noise. Nadine blinked. She noticed the closed door and walked up to it. She rested her head sideways against it and listened. She heard what sounded like sniffling. Nadine stood up straight and sighed. She opened up the door quietly.  
Kelly was laying down on the bed. Her head had looked up. What little light that had come in from behind Nadine shone on Kelly. Her face was drenched with tears and her eyes were swollen. Kelly looked shocked that someone she knew was there.  
Nadine made her way over to Kelly, "Awww, hun." She sat down beside Kelly as Kelly sat up. Kelly sat on her knees. Nadine stared at her for the longest time, then said, "What happened?"  
Kelly began to cry again, except this time she sobbed. She fell forward and rested her head in Nadine's lap, "I don't know what to do!" Nadine put her hand on Kelly's and gently stroked her hair. "I wanted to kill him, but the words he spoke to me. They seemed so real. And he kissed me, Nadine!"  
Jackie listened from outside of the bedroom. Nadine knew she was there, but she chose not to say anything.  
"He.. He gets me," Kelly began sobbing again, "And.. A-All I can think a-about is Luke.. and how he s-s-sacrificed everything for me! And now I am screwing up what he sacrificed everything for!" Kelly sniffled.  
"You aren't screwing anything up, Kelly. You haven't done anything wrong. He has, not you," Nadine spoke softly. Kelly found it oddly soothing and comforting to her. "Do you think Luke would you want to feel this way?"  
_'Yes.'  
_Kelly heard inside her head.  
"Sorry, what?" Kelly asked.  
"Are you okay, Kelly?" Nadine wondered.  
_'No one believes in you.'  
_Kelly's mind began to wander, "What?"  
"Kelly?" Nadine watched her carefully.  
_'They all hate you.'  
'They wish you to be dead.'  
'You don't belong.'  
_"SHUT UP!" Kelly suddenly screamed. Nadine jumped, so did Jackie. Kelly's eyes widened and she looked at Nadine as she sat up.  
"Are you okay?" Nadine repeated.  
"Sorry... I'm fine now. Just zoned out," Kelly faked a smile. Jackie frowned from outside the room.  
Andy's eyes were open now. He flung up from the chair, standing up straight. He looked around, noticing he was alone. Suddenly, Andy fell to the floor. His legs had given out. Andy didn't feel any pain, just loneliness and pain inside himself.  
"What is it?" Andy asked the empty room. No response. Andy then thought of Kelly and got up, heading to the stairs. He heard voices upstairs and went up them. He got to the open room and walked passed Jackie, entering Tim's room. "So.. You are back," Andy stated. Kelly looked at Andy, then back to Nadine.  
_'None of them truly care.'  
_"So, are you okay then?" Andy asked.  
_'He doesn't care.'  
_"Yeah. I'm fine. No worries," Kelly laughed.  
"You sure?" Nadine sighed somewhat.  
"Guys, I'm fine!"  
_'What about him?'  
_Kelly noticed that Jackie was not present.  
_'What about Ryan?'_  
"Where's Jackie?" Kelly suddenly asked.  
_'Do you love him already?!'  
_Jackie stepped into the room, "Right here. How you holding up?"  
Kelly smiled, "Peppy."  
_'He's waiting for you. Go to him.'  
_"No," Kelly said. Everyone looked at her, confused.  
_'Go to him.'_  
"No," Kelly repeated.  
_'Your lust is agitating.'  
_"Deal with it," Kelly frowned.  
"Kelly?" Jackie looked over at Nadine. Both Nadine and Andy shrugged. Jackie watched Kelly carefully now.  
_'I am. Go to him. Be with him.'  
'You desire him.'  
'Lust for him.'  
_"No."  
_'Yes. He's inside you.'  
_Jackie began to grow worried. So did the others.  
_'You know what you want.'  
_Nadine stood directly in front of Kelly, "Hey! Snap out of it!" She snapped her fingers in front of Kelly's face, trying to grab her attention.  
_'Why do you deny what you seek?'  
_"Because it doesn't make any sense," Kelly mumbled.  
_'It doesn't have to.'  
_Kelly's eyes shut tightly. Andy grew frustrated and walked to the doorway and flicked the lights on. Kelly jumped and looked around. Nadine stared at Kelly, slightly confused. But Nadine had an idea of what has just taken place.  
Jackie hadn't spoken. There was nothing to say. She knew that Kelly would not reveal what had just happened. Kelly was like that. Andy could see the look on Jackie's face and he immediately understood.  
"What happened?" Kelly asked, "Why are you all staring at me like that?!" Kelly stood up. Jackie watched, so did Andy.  
"You zoned out, Kelly. Was she talking to you?" Nadine began moving closer to Kelly after she stood up.  
"What are you talking about? No one talked to me," Kelly defended.  
"I want to help you, Kelly," Nadine pladed as she touched Kelly's shoulder.  
"BACK OFF, NADINE!" Nadine flew backwards and her back smashed against the wall. Kelly's eyes grew wide, "Oh my god. Did I just do that?" Kelly looekd down at her hands, then up at everyone else.  
Nadine stood up, "Kelly, please."  
Kelly frowned, "I have to go." She walked passed Andy and Jackie and walked downstairs. Everyone jumped when they heard the door slam.  
Jackie looked over at Nadine, "Way to go."  
"Shut up. It isn't like you made any attempt to stop her," Andy snapped at her. Nadine stared at Andy.  
"You shouldn't be talking, Andy, because neither did you," Jackie replied. Nadine just walked out the room, limping somewhat. Andy followed, leaving Jackie by herself in Tim's room.

Kelly walked around, thinking to herself. She was shocked by the power she had. But why couldn't she remember anything? Kelly sighed. As she continued thinking, she thought about Ryan. She thought about when he kissed her. She thought about it all. Raven. Ryan. Raven. Ryan.  
Kelly frowned, "This is so stupid! He nearly killed Tim and did something to Jackie!" Kelly cried out. She fell to her knees, "So why do I feel these things for that monster?"  
_'Because he still likes you.'  
_"No, not you. Go away," Kelly whined.  
_'He knows you're a monster.'  
'But he loves you.'  
_"You're the monster!" Kelly yelled. Kelly was so distracted with Faith, she didn't notice the truck coming straight at her.  
_'You should get up, Kelly.'  
_"Why? So I can go to him?" Kelly stood up, "WHILE I'M NOT GOIN-" Kelly felt the wind get knocked out of her as she was tackled to the ground. Her eyes glanced up as the truck went wizzing by. Kelly's face turned pale and she began shivering. Kelly had almost been splattered all over the ground and hood of the truck. But who saved her?"  
"Holy shit! That was close!" Kelly looked at who spoke. It was Ryan, "What the hell were you doing?! Trying to commit suicide?!" Kelly just began crying. Ryan's eyes grew wide, "No! No! I'm sorry! Don't cry!" he began to feel like crap.  
"It isn't you," Kelly cried.  
"It's not?" Ryan sounded surprised.  
Kelly sniffled, "I'm sorry."  
_'Do it, Kelly.'  
'You want too.'  
_Ryan looked at Kelly curiously as she got on her knees. She stared at Ryan for the longest time, "Why?" Kelly asked out loud.  
"Why what?" Ryan asked, getting nervous, "Why did I save you?"  
"Shhh," Kelly hissed.  
"Okay," Ryan replied. Kelly leaned over and kissed him softly. Ryan's eyes grew wide and he kissed her back. As the two kissed, Ryan wrapped his arms around Kelly. As Kelly felt his arms wrap around her, she pushed him off.  
"What am I doing?" Kelly asked herself.  
_'Accepting. You feel whole inside.'  
_"I don't know, but I've got to admit. You've got me confused," Ryan began feeling overwhelmed.  
_'You want him.'_  
Kelly grabbed her head. Ryan jumped slightly, "Kelly?" She began to cry again. Ryan did the only thing that made sense. He hugged her. Kelly continued crying. Neither of them knew why she was. Kelly realized she liked being in Ryan's arms. She liked the way he seemed to care. It was nice. Her crying began to subside. Kelly's arms found their way around Ryan and hugged him tightly.

Nadine sat down on the couch downstairs, Andy following. He sat down next to Nadine, "Are you okay?"  
Nadine looked at him, "Fine. I've taken worse."  
"How.. exactly do you know, Kelly? You seemed to recognize what was happening up there better than Jackie or myself," Andy slumped back into the couch.  
"We were brought up, when we were little, together. I was a shy girl who was really smart. Kelly was a loner who was extremely gifted. But I always knew," Nadine leaned forward, "I always knew there was something off about her.  
"Kelly was the type who hated having friends. But she wasn't always like that. It was after her dad died. But her background still didn't make any sense.  
"Kelly was the type who loved helping others. She loved being around people. Kelly saw me, a girl who had no one and nothing. She approached me one day with a smile and open arms. So, of course, we began hanging out. Kelly was always happy around me, and then **it** happened. She stopped coming. And when she did come, she was messed up. Kelly wasn't the Kelly I knew anymore. But I found out what changed her. The images were always in her eyes. I saw them, her dad dying, everything," Nadine sighed.  
"Kelly..." Andy said silently.  
"Then, one day, she just up and left. For seven years no one knew where she was. Not even me. Some of the workers said she moved in with a relative. Others said she ran off because someone was after her. But after seven years, she visited me. She was distraught and she was covered in blood.  
"That was when she started telling me about someone she had met in her dreams. A beautiful, yet angry, woman. Kelly had drawn pictures of her. She became obsessed. And the blood. It belonged to herself, and it worried me even more.  
"Faith was a demon. She is a demon. Kelly told me she had great power she wanted to share. I told Kelly to lock her away, but Kelly didn't listen right away. But after Faith started giving her nightmares, Kelly locked her away. And I helped her," Nadine closed her eyes.  
"Sounds familiar," Andy admitted. Nadine opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. "Oh.. Sorry.. I just know what it's like. My ex.. Sarah. She... About me."  
"It's okay. I can see it in your eyes," Nadine then looked away, "But.. Kelly.. She stayed with me for a while. Then, one day, I woke up, and she was gone. There was a note. I just accepted she had moved on. She left an address on the note, but I never visited. She had a lover, and that's who she had begun to live with after moving out. His name was Matt. She didn't mind him. Infact, she really liked him from what I could tell," Nadine sniffled. Andy noticed a tear fall down her cheek. "Kelly was like the sister I never had, and the fact that I could never tell her everything I just told you was a lie hurts so much."  
"What?!" Andy snapped, "What the hell do you mean?!"  
"I was chosen to protect her. Her whole childhood was a lie. None of it happened. But it feels so real! Kelly isn't real, Andy. She's a road block for Faith! Kelly is the thing that protects the truth. Kelly's so called "dad" is real, though. Matt is real. The blood drenched Kelly showing up is reall. It's when we... _grew up_ that isn't real. Kelly was created by a needle injection. A personality breaker. Raven is a part of the mix too. All of it is.  
"Kelly thinks her dad's name is Luke Messiah, but it's really Wiccer Messiah, Wiccer Messiah Redonel. A demon at heart. He's a brilliant man, but he has too much pride. Kelly is just a failed experiment to him. Wait, no, Kelly is a success. Faith is the failed one," Nadine rested her head into her hands.  
"So, basically.. You know where her father, no, creator, is? You know what to expect with Kelly?.. What's funny is you consider yourself a true friend, yet you are still sitting here," Andy looked at Jackie, shocked.  
"Pretty much," Nadine sighed. "Wiccer thinks he can use Raven, or Ryan, to lure Faith out. If Kelly's threatened, Faith appears subconciously."  
"Then.. Why are we still sitting here?" Andy commented.  
"Because we love her too much to admit the truth, and we all know Ryan is falling in love with her. At least, Jackie and I do. We can feel him. I can see it in him. Jackie, you can feel him, can't you?" Jackie frowned. Andy looked at her wide-eyed.  
"How did you know that?" Jackie snapped.  
"Because, he tainted you," Nadine growled.  
"Shut up!" Jackie turned away. Andy stood up, completely confused.  
"What the hell?! This is no time for grudges! Kelly is in danger, is she not?!" Andy whined. Jackie and Nadine both looked at him. Jackie and Andy then looked at Nadine. She shook her head no, "Then what?!" Andy grew even more confused and frustrated.  
"I can feel Kelly inside me. We're connected specifically. She's fine, though. She's with Ryan, but she's fine," Nadine looked away.

Kelly let go of Ryan and looked at him. Ryan smiled somewhat at her. Kelly only looked away, she couldn't smile. She felt more embarassed than anything. Kelly didn't know what to say to him but, "Thanks."  
Ryan blinked, "Uh.. Y-You're welcome?"  
Kelly stared at Ryan for a while, then words began spilling from her mouth, "Why do you make me feel this way?" Kelly looked away for a moment, then looked back. Ryan's face had turned a pinkish colour. He didn't know what to say now either, "Why do I like you? It doesn't make any sense!" Kelly frowned.  
"Does it really matter?" Ryan finally said, "Does it really matter whether or not you can comprehend your feelings towards me? Can't you just accept them?" Kelly blinked. "Why does there have to be a reason for everything? Can't it just.. **be**?"  
"Ryan..."  
"Who cares about our past? This is the present, so.. Stay in the present!" Ryan grabbed hold of both of Kelly's hands, "Stay here with me." Kelly blushed. That was one thing she really liked about him. He had a way with words. Ryan stared into Kelly's eyes, waiting for some kind of response. He looked down when he felt Kelly's hands take hold of his. He looked back up at her. Kelly was still looking at him. Ryan leaned over and kissed Kelly. Kelly smiled a bit and kissed him back.

"Hold on," Andy started, "You're saying you can feel her? Like.. You know how she is, where she is, who she is with?"  
"Pretty much," Nadine looked at Jackie," How's your arm? Does it hurt?"  
Andy sighed, "And Jackie can feel Raven? Or Ryan?"  
"Both," Jackie said.  
"We don't need to worr-" Nadine was cut off.  
"YES WE DO!" Andy yelled. Jackie looked at him, shocked, "I know nothing about what is going on with you and Kelly, or you two. It's hard to piece this puzzled together, and knowing my bestfriend is threatened by even more things I knew nothing about... It's agitating!" Andy frowned.  
"I know how you-" Jackie was also cut off.  
"Don't you tell me you know how I feel!" Andy cried out, "But Nadine, there's still one thing we don't know. Why is Faith not allowed to come out?" Jackie's eyes narrowed and she looked at Nadine.  
"I don't know either, and even if I did know, it still doesn't explain anything about Faith's past," Nadine looked down.  
"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Jackie walked up to Nadine and grabbed a hold of her shirt. She lifted her into the air. Nadine didn't resist, just accepted.  
"Jackie!" Andy stood up immediately.  
"I..." Nadine attempted to get out, "I know.. Faith's daugjer!"  
"Dogger?" Andy blinked.  
"Jackie dropped her to the ground, "Daughter."  
Andy looked down at Nadine. She quickly spoke, "But she's insignificant to this!"  
"Are you kidding me!?" Jackie laughed, "She'll know more than you!"  
"She knows nothing. Her memories were wiped clean by Wiccer!" Nadine said.  
"Then we'll find another way. Where does she live?" Andy frowned again.  
Nadine looked at Andy in the eyes, "With me."


End file.
